The Client
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably. Minako's P.O.V.
1. The Client

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter One: The Client

"Kiss me."

"N-nani?"

"You want to know what to do when Rei kisses you, right?"

Usagi stared at me with disbelief. I knew she wanted to save her first kiss, but a kiss is a kiss no matter what. Besides, this wouldn't even count. I crossed my arms and gave her a pout. I didn't say anything, as I wanted Usagi to give into me. She's been my friend for a while, so I know what makes her tick; I know her faults (she has a lot of those). She can't resist _anyone_ pouting at her and vice versa. It'll only be a matter of time before she cracks.

"I won't do it."

I almost frowned. If I were really an idiot, I would have expected Usagi to give into me. However, she said what I hoped she would say. "Rei will think you're a horrible kisser," I said with a teasing grin. "And if you're a horrible kisser, then you could turn out to be a horrible lover." Usagi crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "Rei loves me for me! This will be our first kiss anyway, so the other stuff doesn't matter right now."

I clapped my hands together with a smile. "Great job, Usagi!" I exclaimed. "You passed my test!" Usagi stared at me blankly for a second. The next moment, she jumped up from my bed and cheered. The reason why I made up such a test was to see if Usagi could remain faithful to Rei after a certain amount of time. For once, someone actually passed my test.

The door opened slightly, making Usagi quiet down. I turned in my chair to find my mom smiling. It wasn't one of her sweet smiles, but it was a happy smile nonetheless. "Girls, time's up," she announced. Usagi immediately dug into her pocket, hoping to find enough money. My mom left as I waited for my pay. Finally, Usagi handed me my money and bid me farewell. As I counted and recounted the money, I grinned to myself. I don't need to get a _real_ job; I already have one, and the pay is just right.

My name is Aino Minako, and I am the Goddess of Love. Well, that's the title _I_ use all the time, but people will catch on at some point. I help those in need of love. Want to confess your undying love to your crush? Come to me and I'll tell you what you need to do. Having some trouble in your relationship? Depending on your issue, I'll help you out. I wouldn't want to make things worse. I'm serious about what I do, no matter how unprofessional I can be. Just make an appointment, make sure you have enough money to pay me, and I'll do the rest.

However, my job comes with its cons. Some of my clients are guys. They always seem like the _good_ ones that are cute, smart, and caring. After a few of my sessions, they forget about the girl they wanted and trying hitting on me! In my own house, too! That puts me in a tight spot with my social status at school. The girls who hate me think of me as a slut; the boys think they can hit on me, and they practically think I'll throw myself at them. I don't try to prove myself because I don't have to. Degrading myself and giving people what they want would ruin everything. That wouldn't be such a good thing, would it?

Usually, girls come to me and it's almost the same thing. The confident straight girls either get shy when they develop feelings for me or flirt with me. Even if they were exactly like the guys, they know that hitting on me in public is a big no-no. Not only would my social status sink even further, but theirs would be ruined entirely. At least the girls can use their common sense.

I do all of this for a price. It's just 1,120 yen. Think about it. I do this almost every week. Think of all the money you'd get weekly for something as simple as this! Too bad my mother takes most of the money. I could really care less about that, but there are still times when I need it.

"Hi, Minako-chan!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Usagi entering the room. I sighed. "You know you have to pay extra for my services after business hours." Yup. I have a schedule. Usagi laughed and rubbed her head. "I know, I know," she explained. "I went out the door and came back inside." I didn't understand what she meant. I asked her to elaborate. "Your client left, but your friend came inside," she said. I thought about for a second. That actually made sense. "With that kind of logic, how can I can I kick you out?" I asked with a grin.

"I know! That's what your mom told me, too!"

Great minds think alike.

---

You know how your friends have other cliques you don't really talk to but have to associate with before they ask if there's something wrong? Well, that's Usagi and her friends for you. She has a few other friends like Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, and Osaka Naru. I don't really involve myself with them. Even though they stand up for me when someone talks behind my back, I just feel like I should keep to myself. I guess I'm kind of a loner. Usagi tried to get me to talk to others, but in a school where _everyone_ knows your name and what you do, that's impossible. How? The naïve ones who believe what people say stay away from me. The ones who claim to like me after our sessions watch me from afar, and that's annoying; so I just don't bother talking to them.

So now, it's lunch and I'm on the roof. Usagi saw me sitting under a tree by myself. It was a nice day and the occasional breeze was just lovely. No one was bothering me for a change. The moment had seemed so perfect. Then Usagi ruined it. She told me to meet her at the roof and gave me a pen. I stared at it, but mentally shrugged. I walked through the halls, ignoring the whispers I heard. I just continued walking. When would these people understand that whatever they said wouldn't bother me? Talk about being hardheaded. Finally, I find myself on the roof. Guess who I found? I found one of Usagi's friends, Kino Makoto.

She noticed me immediately. Our eyes were locked in an intense gaze. At first, it seemed as though she were glaring at me. Then, she stared at the other students on the school grounds. "You do that thing after school, right?" she asked. I put my hands on my hips, knowing what she meant. This is what I call being in _professional mode_. "I do a lot of things after school, Makoto-san," I sighed. Makoto made no attempt to speak again, so I sighed again. "Yes, Makoto-san, I do. Who do you need help with?"

"Ami."

A grin almost made its way across my face. I thought those two were kind of cute. Makoto would do something nice, and Ami would blush. Ami would do something nice and blush the whole time, and Makoto would blush. It's kind of weird, but it was a sign of young love.

I kept a straight face and walked up to Makoto when I remembered the pen Usagi gave me was in my hand. I grabbed the taller girl's hand and wrote my number in her palm. "Don't wash your hands or get nervous and start to sweat," I instructed. "If something like that happens, ask Usagi-chan for my number. Call me whenever and I'll set up an appointment then, but not today." I looked up at Makoto who stared at me with concern. I knew what she was thinking: how can she talk like that when her grades suck for almost every subject?

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm not like Usagi. I have better grades than her, you, and Naru _combined_." Uh huh, that's right! P.E. isn't my only strength. I've actually gotten good grades. Makoto and Naru have their highs and their lows, while Usagi is on the verge of getting kept back. Well, Usagi's been lucky so far…

"Minako, I never said you were like Usagi," Makoto laughed. I crossed my arms and turned away from her. "That's what you were thinking," I defended. Makoto patted my head. She better hope that wasn't the hand with my phone number on it…

"I know you're smart, Minako," Makoto smiled. "You found a way to steal money from other people without actually stealing at all." I thought about what she said for a moment. I smiled, seeing how much sense that made. Then, I glared at her. "Hey, I don't steal money!" I exclaimed. Makoto laughed as she ran towards the door. I would have chased her if the bell hadn't rung. Makoto winked at me and left me on the roof. Damn her. I should make her pay extra.

---

"So, Minako-chan, you did it?"

"Hai. She's gonna be a pain in the ass, though. I just know it."

"Mako-chan's not as bad as you make her seem."

I laughed, causing myself to stop walking. I knew I didn't know Makoto that well, but I just couldn't believe what came out of Usagi's mouth. If Makoto was coming to _me_ about confessing to her crush, then she _had_ to be a pain in the ass. Maybe I was the crush or something. I bet she was lying about crushing on Ami. That was always the case with my clients. It was becoming an expected thing nowadays.

Usagi frowned at me. "Come on, give her a chance," she told me. "You two can be great friends if you just to talk to her." I shrugged. That meant I might take it into consideration. If I don't, then things will stay the same. "So, you have another client today?" Usagi asked. I nodded. I had my reasons for telling Makoto to call another day, and this was it. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have let Usagi walk me home…but we live close to each other anyway, so what the hell.

When we got to my house, I found Rei waiting outside. Hino Rei's the miko of the Hikawa Jinja. I have no idea how she and Usagi met, but they seemed pretty close after that. They actually got together two months ago. From all of Usagi's detailed rants about their dates, they seem happy together. I envy them.

Usagi smiled excitedly and embrace the miko. Rei smiled slightly and kissed her forehead. They got all lovey-dovey, and it was actually sickening to a certain degree. But I grinned anyway. I invaded their personal space and bit my lip. "Chikane and Himeko have been reborn," I snickered. While Usagi had no idea of what I was talking about, Rei did. She glared at me. I laughed nervously and backed away.

"Gomen, gomen," I said. I opened the door and invited both girls inside. I told Usagi to stay in the living room for a little while. She nodded and made her way to the living room. Rei followed me to my room, scolding me about not locking the door after I left the house. I ignored her since I never listen to anything she says.

I told Rei to sit on the bed once we got to my room. I grinned as I closed the door. Rei's test was about to begin. And the best part about it was that her test would last for an entire week. Call me a home wrecker, but I absolutely _love_ getting Rei flustered. She's just too easy.

---

"Ja ne, Usagi," I smiled as Usagi passed me by. She waved and smiled back. Rei rushed passed me, hoping I wouldn't touch her. "Ja ne, Rei," I called. I leaned against the doorframe and almost laughed. Rei had only been in the house for twenty minutes. She was paranoid already. "She's doing okay so far," I sighed. "That's all that matters." I closed the door and entered the kitchen. I'm always hungry after school. On the fridge, I found a note from my mother.

_Dad and I won't be back until later. No more food or snacks left. The money is on top of the fridge. Ja ne!_

I groaned. I hate grocery shopping. And knowing that Mom and Dad won't be back until I'm asleep made me more irritated. They were probably choosing sex over their own daughter. How cruel! They didn't need another child. Wasn't I enough? I reached for the money on the fridge and got ready to go.

I walked a short way to the drugstore. I stopped in front of it and sighed. The drugstore had all the ramen and good snacks. I mentally shrugged. There was a place that sold food right in front of me. Mom can do all the grocery shopping when she gets home. I walked into the drugstore with a sigh. I had already planned out what I would have for the rest of the week. Ramen for the rest of the day, a few bags of Doritos tomorrow and the day after that, Pocky that would last for the day after all the Doritos are gone and the day after that, and a lot of SunnyD. Mom won't approve of that, but who cares? I sneak a lot of things into the house.

I walked through the aisles as if I hated being in the drugstore. In reality, I kind of do. I only do this for the ramen, Doritos, Pocky, and SunnyD. I swear, this is like a crack house. You just get this eerie feeling from this place. I just feel so…dirty when I walk in. But then again, it doesn't seem so serious after you come here for a long time…

"Hey, Minako, did you have detention?"

I looked up at the sound of my name, and guess who I found? Kino Makoto, of course! Wow, it really is a small neighborhood. I would have made an attempt to retaliate, but I couldn't. The aura of this place just drained me. "Why would you say that?" I asked dully as I picked up a cup of ramen. Makoto pointed to my school uniform. I shrugged and picked up another cup of ramen. "Just because I'm not wearing something else to be seductive, doesn't mean I can't improvise," I said. I flashed a grin.

Makoto raised her eyebrow and watched me walk passed her. "So, you couldn't see me today because you were here trying to buy ramen?" she asked, following me to the next aisle. She changed the subject quickly, but her question was a bit idiotic. "If I remember correctly, I just got here," I said as I turned to her. "I bet you were watching me, too." She patted my head once again, trying to tell me that I wasn't that special. We carried on as we walked through the aisles, trying to get enough stuff to last all week. Makoto held my stuff as we bickered.

We stopped when I decided SunnyD wasn't necessary. I think I had enough juice. "Hey, Makoto-san, why don't you come home with me?" I asked. She raised her eyebrow again. I playfully slapped her arm. "No, you hentai, I mean for your appointment. Mom and Dad won't be back for a while, so it'll be just you and me." She still didn't say anything. I grinned. I went on my tiptoes since she's so tall. I whispered, "I won't bite if you don't want me to." I went down the aisle with Makoto trailing behind. I knew she was blushing.

My new client is Kino Makoto, and I _know_ she won't last for very long.

_**To be continued…**_

_1,120 yen – 10 U.S. dollars_

_Well, I need a new distraction since I became _hilariously_ addicted to webcomics. They have inspired me to make one before I graduate high school. Yeah, you read that right! So anyway, this is a new fic and I think it'll be about five chapters. And don't worry, I'll update my other stories sometime soon…hopefully. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	2. Trouble So Soon?

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Two: Trouble So Soon?

The appointment I made with Makoto didn't really help her, if that's what she was hoping for. Ignoring the meal plan I already made, I ate Pocky while listening to every word Makoto said. She told me how she and Ami met, what she liked about Ami, and those other details. She had a huge smile on her face the whole time. She was definitely in love. She just kept going on and on like the Energizer bunny. I didn't think there was an end but when I thought that, she finished her last sentence. Lucky me.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I had never heard anyone so in love before. Love is such a strong word, but that's how Makoto feels. I never heard anyone describe his or her feelings the way she did. We're actually getting somewhere.

"Do you see Ami outside of school?" I asked. Makoto nodded and told me how Ami tutored her. I couldn't help but giggle. I could already imagine Ami and Makoto alone during tutoring. My mind went hentai for a moment until Makoto snapped me out of it. I continued eating Pocky and opened my eyes as I went back into professional mode. "What do you talk about?"

"Homework, movies…anything that comes to mind really."

I frowned. That was boring. No flirting? No implication of feelings whatsoever? That was just boring! These two definitely had issues. "When do you talk about these things?"

"Before school, during lunch, after school."

I went through all the usual questions like "Are you alone when you talk?" or "Do you think she likes you?" Unsurprisingly, she blushed and scratched the back of her head. She was realizing they were usually alone when they talked. How slow can you get? She began describing the way Ami smiled at her when they talked with the others around and when they were alone. From the sounds of it, Ami probably liked her, too. She blushed into a deeper shade of red. She was obviously thinking the same thing.

I smiled as I shook my head. I caught a glimpse of the time. Our time was running out. I didn't realize she talked for that long. Time flies when you have a new client, huh? "Well, I think she feels the same way about you," I said. "Until you find the courage to confess, just talk to her whenever you can. She might confess first."

"You think so?" Makoto asked. I giggled with a shrug. "If you take forever to say anything." The brunette retaliated by throwing my pillow from my bed. I caught it and stuck out my tongue. Childish, I know. I get that from Usagi.

"Hey, Minako-san?"

I put my tongue back in my mouth. I tilted my head slightly, wondering what Makoto wanted to say. "Why don't you hang out with the rest of us?" she asked. I'm guessing she asked just to kill time. I probably would have done the same thing. "I like alone time," I sighed. "It's quiet and fun." Makoto frowned at me. "You're not a quiet person." I narrowed my eyes. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult? "You bring people together," she continued. "You have to be an outgoing person to do that. You were brave enough to do something others would never think of, ne?"

I squirmed around in my chair and let out a grunt. She was right. I am an outgoing person. I am brave enough to do something no one would think of. That's what made me Aino Minako, the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love.

Makoto walked over to me and patted my head. "You should talk to all of us – not just Usagi-chan," she spoke. Her hand went into her pocket. Seconds later, it came back out with the money she owed me. I took it and recounted it, just to make sure it was the right amount. I motioned her to turned around so I could put the money in my secret place – the shoebox in the closet. After that was done, we went back downstairs and opened the door. "I'm available everyday after school unless I say otherwise," I reminded her. "Call me whenever you need me." Makoto nodded with a smile and left.

* * *

"Hey, Minako-san."

I didn't look up. Seriously, ever since last week, Makoto has been everywhere. I know she's my client and all, but seriously! This is kind of annoying. "Hi, Makoto-san," I murmured. I was trying to do math homework. Talking and doing math at the same time is kind of hard. "Shouldn't you be in your homeroom? The bell's going to ring in a few minutes," I pointed out.

"I should, but I just want to talk with you."

"Can't. Doing math."

Before I knew it, Makoto stole my homework. I tried to grab it, but she was too damn tall. She held it away from my reach. Seconds later, she laughed when she gave it back. "You forgot to carry the one for number three, and you add the number without the variable first when you solve the equation for number seventeen," she said. I looked at my assignment. I made simple mistakes everywhere. I'm usually good at math, too. Maybe it was because most of the problems ranged from simple things I learned in grade school and things I learned last week. That probably messed me up.

Makoto continued to laugh at me. "Even _I_ wouldn't make such mistakes," she grinned. I growled at her. "Says the person who gets tutored." We bickered until the bell rang. She left while she was in the middle of her sentence. The victory went to me. I noticed students staring me, but as usual, I didn't care. I guess they were surprised to see me talking to someone who wasn't Usagi. Speaking of which, where is she?

"Minako-chan, am I on time?!"

"Nope," I sighed. I should have known. Usagi's always late. She's lucky Haruna-sensei wasn't in the room. She sat next to me with a groan. "So, I heard you saw Mako-chan last week," she spoke. I shrugged. I bet she was just trying to make conversation. "She wasn't a pain in the ass, was she?" I knew for a fact there was a grin on Usagi's face. Once again, I shrugged. Makoto wasn't as bad as I thought she would be, but that was only one session.

* * *

Watching other people talk is kind of boring. The only thing that kept me entertained during lunch was…well, my lunch. My job was stopping me from leaving my current spot. I had to sit in the grass without any kind of shade to listen to Makoto and Ami have a conversation. Of course, Ami didn't notice me at all because her back was facing me. Makoto glanced at me a few times, but Ami didn't really notice.

Since I couldn't be too close without being caught, I was a certain number of feet away. It was hard to eavesdrop when I wasn't that close. When I think they're talking about one thing, they're actually talking about another. This annoyed me greatly. Then, I heard my name.

"So, where were you before homeroom?"

"I was talking to Minako-san. I think she may need tutoring in math."

I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe she was still on that.

"You mean Aino Minako? You actually talked to her?"

What was that supposed to mean? Did she have something against me? Did she really listen to the rumors about me? I didn't think she was that kind of person. Makoto probably thought the same thing. She put her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrow.

"I did. Is that a problem?"

Ami burst into a fit of giggles. She shook her head and began explaining. Apparently, it was a surprise that I talk to anyone other than Usagi. So what? I like to talk to others and make friends…just not at this school. I continued to eat the rest of my lunch and listen to the rest of their conversation. Then, Usagi ruined my cover.

"Hey, Minako-chan!" she exclaimed. I whipped my head to the left and jumped. Usagi was suddenly sitting next to me, and she had screamed in my ear, causing me to glare at her. When Usagi decided to make her presence known, Ami had turned around. Our eyes had met for a second, but I had directed my attention to Usagi. Hopefully, Ami wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

"Usagi-chan, I'm working," I growled. Usagi scratched her head and laughed nervously. "You are?" she asked. "Gomen. It's just so hard to tell these days." Excuses, excuses. "So anyway, do you want to hear about my day with Rei after we left your house yesterday?" she asked, seeming to forget what I had just said. Knowing Usagi would only accept one answer, I sighed, "Sure, Usagi." Usagi smiled with excitement and grabbed her skirt to keep herself from jumping up and hurting anyone nearby (namely me).

So, she went on about how she and Rei went to the Crown Fruit Parlor. Despite Usagi's long, detailed description of their time at the crown, it was obvious that they had done nothing special. They had simply hung out, and that was all.

"After that, she walked me home and held my hand the whole time…" Usagi took a moment to squeal as she grabbed my hand and squeezed them tight. Her nails were digging into my skin ever so slowly, making the pain torturous. I gave her a glare, showing her my discomfort. However, she was too caught up in her excitement to notice. "I blushed a little bit, you know? She said I looked cute, and she smiled at me. She _smiled_ at me! I swear I almost fainted! You want to know what happened next?"

"Why not? I've got nothing to lose besides my hands."

"When we got to my house, she…you've got a Mako-chan on your head."

Just as those words escaped Usagi's lips, I felt something heavy on my head. As I attempted to look up, I saw Ami stare at me with a smile, silently greeting me. I groaned once I looked at my hands, which were still in Usagi's grasp. I wanted to pinch the bridge of my nose, feeling like today wasn't my day.

"Oh, don't mind us, guys. Please, continue," Makoto said. Ami looked like she was going to comment on the fact that I was in pain, but Usagi continued talking. "When we got to my house, she kissed me goodbye!" she yelled, attracting attention to herself unintentionally. "Minako-chan, she _kissed_ me! Can you believe that?"

"I can't believe you haven't _let me go yet_!" I responded, yelling the last part. Usagi quickly released my hands finally, and I elbowed Makoto in the stomach. Makoto let out a grunt as she got off my head. "That hurt, Minako-san," she complained.

"Good."

I looked at my palms, seeing the marks Usagi made with her nails. Damn that blonde and her excitement. "Who exactly are you talking about, Usagi-chan?" Ami asked, tilting her head slightly. "You said a girl kissed you…?" Usagi blushed once she realized something. I looked from her to Ami and frowned. "You didn't tell her?" I asked quietly. "…Or Makoto-san, for that matter?" Usagi scratched her arm nervously and as she looked to the ground. She opened her mouth to say something, but the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll tell you later. Ja, minna!"

Usagi quickly left the area and entered the school. I stood up and brushed any dirt on my skirt as I stared at the direction Usagi left. Considering how Makoto and Ami were her friends, I thought she would have told them about Rei already. Then again, she told me when she was my client. A look of disappointment and – would it be right to even use this word? – sadness mix together on my face. I felt sorry for Ami and Makoto because they were still in the dark. I felt that it wasn't fair that they didn't know about Usagi's relationship with Rei and that I did. However, I wasn't going to tell them anything because it wasn't my place to.

"Minako-san?"

My eyes traveled to Ami when she said my name. I waited for her to say something. "Usagi-chan said a girl…kissed her, am I right?"

"Hai."

"So, she has a…girlfriend?"

I shrugged, deciding to play dumb. "Depends on the way you look at it. She could be experimenting with someone, or she _could_ have a girlfriend." I paused for a moment. At first, I thought playing dumb would fun, ya know? I just wanted to mess with Ami's head for a little bit – and maybe Makoto's as well if she was even paying attention. Then, I got an idea, which pertained to work and would help Makoto and I out. "Ami-san, does the idea of Usagi being _involved_ with a girl make you uncomfortable?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you against the idea of Usagi being with a girl?"

Ami and I stared into each other's eyes intensely. I waited patiently for an answer, but it almost seemed like she didn't have one. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shoulder and whirl me around. I glared at the brunette, silently asking why she had done that. However, she didn't look at me as she said, "We need to get to class, guys. You can talk later." Then, she motioned me to follow her as she pushed Ami towards the school entrance. She looked back at me for a moment, and that's when I understood that she didn't want hear Ami's answer.

* * *

The walk home was pretty silent. Usagi hadn't said anything to me for the most part, which was her way of saying, "I don't want to talk about what happened." She just walked me home and said she would see me tomorrow. She had left so quickly, she didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye. Personally, I thought she was being too harsh on herself. So she didn't tell her friends about Rei. There's always tomorrow. And if for any reason one of them (Ami) didn't accept her, I would always be there for her.

When I entered the house, my mother greeted me. I responded with a lazy tone. When she asked me if there were any clients today, I said no and headed upstairs to my room. I sat at my desk with a sigh and looked through my school bag, which was full of homework. Since I didn't have any work today, I had to do my homework before I did anything else. It was what my mom, dad, and I agreed on; if I were to have such a job like this, I had to keep up my grades and remain a virgin until I graduate high school – daddy makes sure of the last part. I have to tell him if I have a male client so that he can stay home and make sure nothing happens to his precious little girl.

The homework took me a little over an hour, which I didn't mind entirely. I put everything back into my bag and put it beside my desk. Then, I began undressing. I don't like staying in my uniform for so long, even though I could just take it off after I get home.

_We're saying goodbye, lost heaven  
How we longed for heaven  
We're letting go of something we never had  
Time goes so fast  
Heaven is lost_

I heard my L'Arc en Ciel ringtone somewhere just as I took off my skirt. I almost tried over it as I searched for my phone. After finding it in the deep reaches of my bag, I answered it. "Hello?"

"Minako-san?"

It was Makoto. Her voice didn't sound as sarcastic and playful as it usually did. It wasn't sad either, so it was safe to say she was okay.

"Hai?"

"You know, I asked Ami if she was against the idea of girls being together after school…"

"…What did she say?"

"She said…she wasn't, but there was something about the way she said it that's throwing me off."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Can you talk to her for me? I'll appreciate it if you do."

I stayed silent for a moment, wondering if I should say yes and make Makoto happy. It couldn't hurt I suppose, and maybe Makoto would cheer up a little.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Minako-san."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

Makoto hung up, leaving me to figure out what to say to Ami. I took off the rest of my sera fuku when an idea popped up in my head. An evil smirk slowly crept up my face. Makoto would thank me for this one day.

_**To be continued…**_

_Oh my god, I actually updated something! Well, after personal stuff happened and other crap distracting me, I'm back with something for the readers! I will update How Love Should Be either this week or next week – depending on my schedule and my mood. Well, review if you want. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	3. So It Begins

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Three: So It Begins

It was lunch now, and I was waiting for Ami to join me. The meeting place was the roof, which was probably the most peaceful place of the whole school. The words I had chosen selectively for this conversation I would have with Ami ran through my head like a rehearsal for a play. As I ate my lunch, I closed my eyes, imagining how exactly Ami would react, grinning every once and a while.

Suddenly but not surprisingly, my phone began ringing from my bag. I carefully set my lunch down on my lap and easily grabbed my phone since there wasn't much stuff inside the bag this time.

"Talk to me."

"Mako-chan's with me, so she won't eavesdrop on you or anything."

"Keep her occupied then, alright?"

"…Don't worry, Minako-chan, I'll tell her."

I smiled softly at the way Usagi said her statement. If I didn't have to talk to Ami, I would be down on the grounds with Usagi. She had told me this morning that she would talk to her other friends about her relationship with Rei, whom they may or may not have met. Since I didn't want Makoto to interfere with what I needed to do, I asked if Usagi could talk to Makoto during lunch. She said yes, mainly because she didn't want to tell more than one person at the same time. The last thing she needed was a whole bunch of different reactions from other people.

"Don't worry, Usagi-chan, everything will be fine. I promise."

"Okay. I'll tell you how it goes later."

"You'd better."

With an unspoken goodbye having been said by the both of us, I hung up and put my phone away. At the same time, the door opened up. I ate my lunch casually as if I hadn't been talking to anyone earlier. Once I saw Ami, our eyes met instantly. Her blue orbs were unreadable, just like her facial expression. If mischief was glowing on my face, I'm sure she would be able to notice right away.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

I nodded with a warm smile and motioned her to come closer. I told her to sit next to me, which she did a little reluctantly. I wrapped my unfinished lunch and put it beside my bag.

"So, is there anything wrong?"

"Well, I only wanted to know the answer to the question from yesterday…you know, the one about…"

Ami held her hand up, silencing me quickly. "I don't have a problem with homosexuality. If Usagi is happy with another girl, then I'm happy for her." The bored or annoyed expression on Ami's face intrigued me. Was I the reason for her current mood, or was it because she was lying? My smile grew wider but as it did, Ami gained a suspicious look. "Why are you so smiley?"

"Nothing, nothing!" I answered. "It's just good to know Usagi-chan has more friends who'll always be in her corner. She's a little secretive sometimes because she's afraid of what others might think of her." That question threw me off from what I expected before. However, I decided to twist things around to my advantage. "Wait a second," I murmured, a slight frown appearing on my face. Ami looked somewhat interested in whatever she thought I realized, which was what I was hoping for. "You love Usagi-chan, right?"

"Well, of course I do. Who doesn't?"

"Despite her liking girls, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then, how come I heard otherwise?"

Ami became kind of confused and asked where this claim came from. "Well, saying I heard the opposite is inaccurate – I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that." I pretended to think hard about what to say next. A few moments later, I said, "I heard that when you said it, you…didn't sound sincere."

"Who told you that?"

"Well…Makoto-san did."

Ami wore a look of shock and confusion. I mentally grinned, knowing my mission had been accomplished.

"Mako-chan?" she asked. I nodded. "When did she tell you that?"

"Yesterday. She called me on my cell phone."

"How did she get your number? Why didn't she tell me this herself?" Ami muttered, asking questions she probably expected me to answer. Most of those questions, though, all led back to the first. "She didn't want to see you get upset or anything, so she asked if I could talk to you for her…"

"Why would she ask you of all people?" the blue-haired girl said with a little sarcastic laugh. "You don't even talk to anyone but Usagi! Why would Makoto suddenly decide to talk to you when you push all of us away? How would she know your phone number?" I stayed silent, letting Ami vent her frustration. When she got quiet at last, she apologized for the outburst. She decided to leave before things got anymore complicated. I let her go, thinking that Makoto would have Ami before the week was over.

For some reason, though, I didn't think that was a good thing.

* * *

"What did you say to Ami-chan the other day?"

"What do you think? I voiced your concerns just like you wanted me to."

"Well, she stopped talking to me. She only glares at me as if _I_ was the one who did the damage."

"Damage? What I said was specifically meant to help you."

Makoto threw her hands up in the air angrily and groaned as she turned her back to me. I rolled my eyes, knowing the brunette didn't understand how this was positive. "Look, Makoto-san, she doesn't hate you in anyway."

"And how do you figure that?"

"She wants to know how you got my number. She wants to know why confided in me when I normally don't talk to anyone other than Usagi." I paused for a minute, letting Makoto digest that information. She turned back to me with a look of surprise. I expected her to try to come to a conclusion by herself, but Makoto only stayed quiet. "She wants to know why me."

I smiled and gave her a pat on the shoulder. "That's a good thing!" I exclaimed. "You'll be able to explain everything to her when the time comes. Then, she'll be yours." Makoto lit up upon hearing that. Her smile reminded me of an excited child ready to go to the candy store. She suddenly picked me up in a hug, making me squeal in surprise. She thanked me and gave me a peck on the cheek. When she put me down, she skipped off to her homeroom.

I touched my cheek lightly with my fingertips. A bubbly feeling rose up from my stomach and made my heart beat faster. I had to take a deep breath to make sure I was okay. When I turned around to walk back to my homeroom, guess who I saw…Makoto's little Ami-chan! She gave what looked like a look of disgust. That fire I saw in her eyes caused my heart to pound harder in my chest. I was so nervous because I hoped she didn't hear too much.

"Who is _she_?" she inquired, her intimidating blue orbs staring a hole right through me. "What are you…and Makoto planning exactly?" For a moment, I lost my voice. My heart was pounding so hard, it skipped a beat. I felt like I was having a panic attack. I took another deep breath and let it out slowly. I don't know why I felt like that in front of Ami. I suppose it was just the idea of Ami finding out Makoto liked her that made me nervous.

"That's none of your business," I finally answered. The genius didn't say anything else, knowing that what I said was true (to some extent). She walked to her homeroom, probably going to go and wallow in the pools of jealousy. That bubbly feeling I felt went away, but it was immediately replaced with relaxation. At the moment, I was no longer under fire. Until lunch started, no one else would bother me.

"Minako-chan, what are you doing here? The bell is going to ring any second!"

No one but Usagi, that is. When she ran past me, I rolled my eyes and ran after her.

* * *

You know the saying 'Two's company, three's a mob'? Well, that's what it was like walking home. As usual, it was just me and Usagi _until_ Makoto decided to tag along. She said she wanted to hang out a little bit, and who was I to say no? She was probably set on hanging out, and she could have gotten upset if I had turned her away. I always try to avoid pouts of disappointment.

I walked in between Makoto and Usagi as I listened to the other blonde's daily reflections. She said that she had told Ami about her relationship with Rei, and the blue-haired genius was apparently happy for her. The only thing Makoto and I said about it was, "Oh, that's good." Weird enough, we said it at the same time. The tone of my voice was flat, but Makoto actually tried to sound like she happy. I guess Ami's vow of silence drained her as the day dragged on. Not only that, she had to act like she didn't care if Ami didn't talk to her (as instructed by me during lunch).

"Ami troubles?"

"Yup," Makoto and I echoed. Out of the corner of my eye, I stared at Usagi curiously. "How do you know about Makoto/Ami situation?" I asked. "Who do you think put Mako-chan up to this?" Usagi said. "Besides, my gaydar is never wrong!" Makoto and I looked at each other for a moment, muttering at the same time, "Since when has she had _gaydar_?" That earned a giggled from Usagi. "What's so funny?" Makoto asked. "Nothing," Usagi grinned. "It just seems like you two have been friends for a while." I emitted a little laugh. Makoto and I were more like acquaintances since we've only been talking for a couple of days. Makoto must have known what I was thinking because she put me in a playful headlock – if slight pain in my neck can be described as playful. "What's that supposed to mean? Am I not your friend anymore?"

"Get off me!"

We bickered until we got to my house. Rei was standing in front of the door, which I thought was kind of weird. My mother should have been home to let her in. Before I even got the chance to greet her, Usagi ran up to her and kissed her, which took Rei by surprise at first. "That's what Ami-chan and I would look like…?" Makoto whispered in my ear. "To a certain extent I guess," I shrugged. "Hey, Chikane-chan, get your butt over here!"

Rei looked up at me, her eyes telling me she wanted to kill me. "That's _Lunar_ _Priestess_ to you, Otoha." I was taken aback, and it showed. A vein popped up on my forehead, making Rei smirk. "The maid? Devoted to you?"

"Rei, don't pay attention to her!" Usagi ordered as she directed Rei's vision to her. "You know how crazy she is." Rei agreed with a soft smile, one that I knew she only used for Usagi. They looked like they were about to kiss again, so I elbowed Makoto. She let go of me, which gave me the opportunity to run to the two and pull Usagi away. "Rei-chan, plans have changed," I said. "We're all going to the Crown."

"Eh? Why?"

"The butch over there wants to 'hang out' with me today, so I'm taking you and Usagi with us," I explained. Makoto glomped me and put me in another headlock, but there was more pain involved. "Who are you calling a butch, femme?" she grinned. The pain in my neck wasn't enjoyable, but my head was pressed against Makoto's huge chest, which I found somewhat pleasant. I blushed as I went hentai for a second, and I'm sure Rei and Usagi noticed. They both blushed as well, but Makoto didn't seem fazed by the sudden silence or the blushing of all three of us. In the midst of torturing me, she found time to finally greet Rei, who muttered back her reply.

"Makoto-san…can I breath now? Please?" I asked as sweetly as I could. She let go of me with a laugh but stopped when she saw Rei, Usagi, and I blushing. "What? What did I do this time?" Rei suddenly covered Usagi's eyes. "Nothing, Makoto-san. Shall we go now?" Before Makoto could say anything, I pushed her away from my house and down the street. "Rei…why is she so…lucky?" I heard Usagi ask. "Who? Minako or Makoto?" Rei asked.

Makoto managed to turn around and stop me in my tracks. She looked at all three of us with a cross between anger and confusion – I couldn't tell which. "You were looking at my…" Before she could finish that sentence, I pushed her down the street and refused to let her say anything until we got the Crown.

* * *

Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and I sat an open booth that I picked out. The others didn't realize why I picked this one in particular, but they would soon find out. We all waited until Furuhata Motoki came up to us, ready to take our order.

"Hey, Motoki-onii-chan, where's your sister?" Usagi asked as she looked up to her 'brother.' "You're supposed to be at the arcade, right?" Motoki crossed his arms and playfully scoffed, offended that Usagi didn't want him around anymore. Makoto and Usagi seemed to enjoy themselves as they joked around with him, but Rei seemed out of character…at least for a place like this. She smiled and pretended to be interested about what was going on but deep down, she didn't really care. All she wanted was for Motoki to be gone. From what I understand, Rei hated guys with a burning white, hot intensity of a thousand suns. Maybe she hated them more than that, but why she does, I don't know.

After ordering our drinks, we talked a little bit. The first thing that came out of Usagi's mouth was, "Rei, why were you standing in front of Minako-chan's house?" Rei looked at me for a second, a sudden flash of fear – does she really fear me now? – in her eyes. Then, Rei told her that I had made an appointment with her, which I did. Usagi then asked me why I had made one for her. At that point, I had taken off my right shoe and stroked Rei's leg with my big toe. Her eyebrow twitched as she stared at me. I wanted to grin so badly, but I had to keep a straight face.

"I just want to know how things are going with you and Rei from her perspective is all," I shrugged, seeming casual enough. In truth, my test for Rei was still in progress. If she was serious about Usagi, she could definitely reject any advance I made. Like yesterday when I called her randomly. She may have gotten a nosebleed from what I said, but the response I got was good…if getting hung up on was a good thing. Usagi seemed happy by that response, noting that Rei probably said everything that she said before, just quicker and more to the point. She was right, of course. Rei wasn't one for long details.

We all had a good time, even though Makoto and I bickered a bit more. Rei and Usagi seemed amused for the most part. When something caught my eye, I grinned, knowing that my ideas were about to become reality. Someone had stood up from their booth and walked away, but my voice quickly stopped them in their tracks.

"Ami-san? What are you doing here?" I asked, faking a smile once Ami turned around. Ami smiled back, but it was obvious (to me at least) that she was trying too hard. She said she was studying and held her books up for emphasis. She greeted the others, though she and Makoto didn't say a word to each other. Usagi definitely noticed the tension between the two, and I'm sure Rei thought something was up. When an awkward silence came up, Ami excused herself and quickly left the area.

A few seconds later, Makoto suddenly gave my leg a tap with her finger. I turned my attention to her as if I really didn't know what she was going to say. "You knew she was there, didn't you?" Makoto spoke. "You picked this booth because you saw her." I shrugged and gave her a sly grin. "Well, you're tall, right? You should have noticed her when we walked in."

"You were talking to me though…"

My grin grew wider when she put the pieces together in her head. She hit my leg as she laughed, probably at herself. "You distracted me." I giggled along with her, finding something about this very funny. I didn't want to say this out loud, but being around her was actually fun.

Before the day ended, I needed to figure out a way to spend more time with her.

**To be continued...**

_Yay, another chapter update! It was WAY faster than last time lol. Leave a review if you'd like. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	4. Knowing Each Other

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Four: Knowing Each Other

So a week has gone by and everything has been fine for the most part. Rei has passed her test (with flying colors, I might add), and no one has tried bothering me for a while (especially guys). Only one thing was amiss: Ami. My calculations were off about her; I thought she and Makoto would get together on their own by the end of last week, but I was wrong. Ami hadn't said anything to Makoto for a while now, though I didn't mind entirely. That gave me more time to spend with the brunette, which I gladly savored. Makoto had talked to me about this before, and I told her to give Ami some time to come to her. Ami was stubborn, but she would break down eventually.

Aside from all of that, everything is fine. I guess you could say I've gotten closer to Makoto, which isn't necessarily bad. She is a happy person, and she is fun to be around. It's kind of weird, since I originally didn't want to be anywhere near her during my free time. Now, I hung out with her for two major reasons: 1) I needed Ami jealous for her future emotional breakdown and 2) I felt like it. Being anti-social wasn't as fun as I made it seem, so Makoto was like a surprising breath of fresh air.

Of course, I tried not to show it. Before, I rarely talked to her. When she became my client, I expected the worst. However, she went way beyond my expectations. Talking to her now was enjoyable, and joking around with her was fun. I can see why Usagi made friends with her a long time ago. Well, I guess this means you can't judge a movie by its reviews.

However, despite Makoto being cheerful most of the time, today was rather different. She was very quiet, more so than she had been on any other day. She didn't really talk to Usagi or me at lunch. Without anyone in Makoto's class to give us a status report on her behavior, we could only assume she daydreamed throughout class. Usagi and I were worried, but I worried the most. I tried to think of a reason for her to be unhappy, but nothing came up. Of course, Ami had been a suspect – the very first suspect. Naming her the reason for Makoto's depression made sense, considering the current situation. Yet, there was only one reason why I had written Ami off my mental list of causes: Makoto hadn't been too fazed by Ami ignoring her. Sure, it had gotten to her after a while, but she learned to ignore it herself (for the most part).

Towards the end of the day, Makoto's depression was becoming more and more of a guessing game. It started when Makoto, Usagi, and I walked home together. I walked in the middle while the other two were on either side of me. Usagi glanced at Makoto for a moment when we heard a sigh come from Makoto's mouth. I looked at Usagi for a second and looked back to Makoto. She didn't seem to be bothered by us staring at her with the utmost confusion. Usagi suddenly nudged me, silently telling me to figure out what was wrong with the taller girl. I stared at her blankly, wondering why she chose me immediately for this. This action was in no way a complaint, but Usagi had automatically chosen me for this job, not giving me much time to react.

Receiving another nudge – this one was much more impatient than the last – I decided to make a move. I hooked my arm around Makoto's and frowned at her playfully. Holding her like this was kind of weird – weird in the sense that I wanted to do this all the time. Makoto stopped walking for a moment to regard me, surprised by my bold gesture. Once the surprise faded from her features, she continued walking, and I went with her.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" I asked. She grunted in response. I figured she was trying to show amusement, but whatever was bothering her wouldn't let her. "That's the first time I've heard that from you," she said softly. I smiled excitedly, happy to know the brunette still knew how to speak. I squeezed her arm a little tighter and pressed my cheek against her shoulder.

"I think we're close enough to skip formalities," I responded, earning a weird look from Usagi. I ignored her and tried not to think about what she was probably thinking. "So, what's wrong, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked, moving things along. Makoto inhaled deeply and held her breath for a moment. Then, she let it out quickly, as if to show frustration. I gave her a curious look; it seemed innocent enough. Our eyes met for a second – just that one second. I was disappointed that I didn't have any more time to study those emerald orbs. I ended up staring at the ground, having nothing else to look at.

"Well, it's just Ami…"

What?

"She refused to tutor me today to avoid me…"

Ami, who had been my number one suspect from the start, was the reason for Makoto's depression? I couldn't believe this! I had been right all along!

"I can't stand this! She hasn't talked to me for a week now!" Makoto exclaimed, clenching her fists. In an attempt to make her relax, I grasped her hand tightly and tried to smile. "You've been doing great, though!" I said. "You can't give into her now."

There was silence for a little while until I came up with an idea. The mere thought of it was strange at first, but I figured it would be fun, considering I would be with Makoto.

"How about I fill in Ami's spot until things between you two get better?" I proposed. "I know I can't be exactly like her, but maybe I can cheer you up a little." Makoto stopped in her tracks and stared at me blankly. I felt Usagi's eyes burning a hole through my head. Apparently, my idea was a little too radical. I returned Makoto's gaze and asked, "Come on, it wouldn't hurt, would it?"

For the first time all day, Makoto smiled. Not only that, but she laughed, too! "So you'll tutor me today?" she asked skeptically. I shrugged and smiled. "Sure. Why not?" Laughing again, she continued walking with me right beside her. I looked at Usagi and gave her the thumbs up, silently conveying my victory. She cracked a small smile and shook her head.

Once again, our walk continued in silence. Somewhere during the walk, Makoto whipped out her cell phone. It looked as though she were texting someone. Then, a vibrating noise could be heard shortly after. It couldn't have been my cell phone because mine was charging at home. Usagi took her cell phone out and starting texting, too. Secret conversation or coincidence? I didn't like this at all.

When we were somewhat close to my house, we stopped. Usagi announced she would walk home by herself, which was rather puzzling. She warned us not to have too much fun without her and skipped off. "I wonder why she would leave now," I said thoughtfully. Makoto began to laugh nervously, which prompted me to look up at her. "Actually, I want us to go to my apartment," she explained. "You know, so you wouldn't try charging me for anything." So the texting had been a secret conversation!

I stuck my tongue out at her in response. She laughed and continued walking, dragging me along with her. It was then that I had realized that I hadn't let go of her hand after I tried calming her down. In fact, our fingers were now intertwined.

* * *

"Never thought you were so good at English, Minako-chan."

"Well, I'm full of surprises, huh?"

Makoto patted my head and laughed. "Whatever. Would you like a snack or something to drink?" she asked as she stood up from her seat on the floor. I frowned slightly as I stared at the books and papers scattered across the table. "What about the rest of the homework?"

"That can wait! We've been working hard for a while!" she exclaimed. She held out her hand, which I accepted, and pulled me up. I sighed and shrugged, figuring there was no arguing with her. Besides, she had been the one working hard; I mainly watched. During that time, I memorized her study habits. When she tried to produce an answer for any kind of question, she tapped her cheek with her pencil as she tried to figure it out. When she didn't understand something, she would glare at the problem before asking for my help. There were so many things she did as she studied. After I had caught on to most of them, I made soft noises of amusement. Makoto would look up at me and smile, and she would either go back to what she was doing or let me help her. It made me wonder if Ami had picked up on any of these traits or not.

"I guess," I said finally. "So, what do you have?" Makoto grinned, happy I let her off the hook. She motioned me to follow her into the kitchen as she answered, "Well, I made cookies the other day, but I can't guarantee they'll be as good as before…uh, I have instant ramen, and juice." She groaned and slapped her forehead. "I need to go to the grocery store soon," she muttered. Giving me a little smile and patting my head, she said, "Thank you for reminding me." I nodded slowly as I sat at the table.

"You said you made cookies. Are these _legit_ cookies, or is it just cookie dough you got from the store and put in the oven?"

"By 'legit' you mean 'made from scratch,' then yeah, they're legit."

Suddenly, I felt my heart skip a beat at Makoto's statement. Perhaps I was faking this, but at that moment, I had a panic attack. Now would be a good time to state my 'legit' cookie obsession. As a child, I loved eating cookies, especially when my mother made them. As I grew up, she stopped, leaving me with only cookies from the store. They didn't taste like the ones my mother made, so I stopped eating cookies unless she made them herself. Now, if anyone made cookies, I'd jump them and demand cookies.

Makoto rushed to my side and asked if I was okay, if there was anything she could do. I grabbed her shoulders and stared her down, my panic attack apparently over.

"Cookies. _Now_."

Makoto gave me a questioning look, surprised by my behavior. I let her go and told her to get the cookies. She asked me why I had changed all of a sudden as she walked to the counter. I eyed her movements as I told her of my legit cookie obsession. She had picked up a box – hopefully the cookies were stashed in there – and walked back towards me. She simply shook her head at my explanation, finding it ridiculous. She placed the box on the table and told me to open it. Sure enough, the cookies were there. I grabbed one and put the whole cookie in my mouth. Chewing them quickly like a starving orphan, my eyes grew wide in shock. They tasted better than I had expected! This was no ordinary cookie; it was pure gold!

"Uh, Minako-chan, are you okay? It's just a cookie."

Swallowing the deliciousness, I glared at Makoto. "It's not just a cookie. It's a homemade cookie."

"So?"

"_So_, it should be valued more and seen as more than just a cookie."

"Whatever."

I stared at the brunette with disbelief. I shook my head and shrugged hopelessly. "Bah, you don't understand – not that I'd expect you to anyway," I sighed. She nodded to agree. Taking another cookie from the box, I asked, "You really made these? They're awesome."

"Yeah, I did."

"What's the occasion?"

"There is none. I just felt like it."

I laughed. "If I knew how to make cookies, I probably wouldn't even bother," I said. "My mom doesn't do much anymore, so I have to get stuff from the drugstore." Suddenly, I received a glare from Makoto, which made me frown. If I hurt her feelings somehow, I don't know how I did. Before I could even ask, she got up and said, "You should appreciate her, Minako. I'm sure she does much more than you think." Then, she walked out the kitchen, leaving me there by myself.

I mentally chastised myself for making Makoto mad. Quickly, I went after her and grabbed her hand. She slipped out of my grip and turned to me, a little angrier than she was moments ago. "Makoto, I'm sorry for what I said," I apologized quickly, but she ignored my apology. "You know what? You, Ami-chan, and Usagi-chan are lucky; you just don't know it. Don't complain about your parents, just be happy they're there." Then, she laughed an angry laugh, trying to get her thoughts out. "How can you even _fathom_ the thought of taking them for granted? Using them for your own needs only to rebel against them later? What are you thinking?"

As Makoto kept talking, I grabbed her shirt and called her name. She calmed down a bit as she touched my hands. "I think you should go," she whispered. She left me dumbfounded as she gathered my stuff for me. "Mako-chan…"

"Thanks for your help," Makoto sighed as she gave me my bag. "I'm sure I can finish the rest." As I stared into her eyes, I knew there was no changing her mind. There was no way I could find out what was wrong with Makoto now, so maybe I could figure it out later.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance," I smiled. When I got to the door, I stopped, and my smile disappeared. I turned around, and Makoto was still staring at me. "If you want to talk, you know my number," I said. She made an attempt at a smile and nodded. Flashing a smile in return, I began my trek home.

* * *

I woke up the next day at the usual time, six-thirty. My daily routine got off to a weird start. The first thing I thought of was Makoto. She hadn't called me yesterday like I had hoped. Perhaps she was the kind of person who kept her feelings to herself. If she didn't want to talk about what happened, it was understandable. I was like her once, though that phase had ended years ago.

By the time I was ready to get dressed, I heard the sound of my cell phone's ringtone. I picked it up from my desk with confusion. Who would call me at such an hour? Usagi was definitely sleeping and wouldn't wake up until it was too late. The answer didn't hit me until I heard the voice of the caller.

"_Hey, are you ready for school yet?"_

I would have replied right away, but my voice was stuck in my throat. It was surprising to hear Makoto's voice so early in morning – actually, it was surprising to hear _anyone's_ voice so early in the morning. (Mom usually sleeps in, and Dad goes to work before I get the chance to see him.) If that wasn't enough, Makoto sounded like her usual self! As if nothing had happened yesterday, she sounded like the same old Makoto. Maybe she was trying to forget about it and move on – who knows?

"_Minako, don't space out on me!"_

"O-oh, yeah, I'm almost ready…why?"

"_Hurry up then! I'm waiting for you outside."_

Hanging up, my heart raced. The whole room seemed to fade to black as I imagined Makoto standing in front of me, leaning against the wall and tapping her foot impatiently – that was probably what she looked like outside, and she looked so cool. I didn't even try to question why Makoto had been waiting for me; I accepted it. Had I been thinking rationally, I would have questioned my body's response.

As quickly as I could, I put on my sailor fuku and made sure I had everything together. I checked the clock, and I noticed I had to leave in five minutes – ten if I wanted to get to school a few minutes before the bell rang. Even so, I panicked. How long had I kept Makoto waiting already? This wasn't good. I grabbed my bag, my cell phone, my brush, and my red bow and dashed out of my room. I brushed my hair hastily and ran into the kitchen. Placing my bag on the table, I put hair into its usual style with the bow. Now that my hands were free, I was able to go through the fridge and take out lunch, which was in my awesome bentou box. After putting that in my bag, I was ready.

Swiftly, I made my way to the door and put on my shoes. With a sigh, I put on a playful face and opened the door. Makoto was waiting for me just like she said she was. She smiled and motioned me to hurry. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her. "Didn't you ever think of waiting for Ami to get ready for school?" I asked. She nodded a little and shrugged. "Yeah, but I didn't want her to think I was creepy."

"And you don't think that I think this is creepy?"

"Nope."

I sighed and walked away from the house, Makoto right behind me. "Actually," she said with a serious tone, "I wanted to talk…about yesterday." I nodded, but I didn't say anything. Perhaps I would understand what I said to get Makoto upset.

"Getting mad at you like that…it wasn't fair of me," she muttered. "You didn't deserve it."

"Maybe I did," I objected. "If you tell me why you got upset, I'll understand _I_ was the one in the wrong." Makoto let out a groan of disagreement. "But you weren't," she explained. "I was. I should have kept my feelings in check."

"Maybe that's the problem," I said as I looked into her eyes. I was desperately trying to figure out what was going on in Makoto's head. I wanted to learn more about her. Surely there was more to her than her happy schoolgirl persona. "Keeping your feelings to yourself isn't healthy."

Makoto stared down at me, her eyes curious. Perhaps she was wondering why I was pursuing the matter. Besides wanting to know her better, why was I? I hadn't acted this way in front of Usagi when we had first met – in fact, Usagi had been the nosy one. There was something different about Makoto, and it was fascinating. On the outside, she was just like everyone else. However, there was something else that interested me, but I didn't know what it was.

"What?" I breathed, the silence between us becoming more unbearable with each second. Makoto blinked, her thoughts interrupted. She tensed up, blushed, and looked away. I thought of teasing her and seeing what her reaction would be, but I decided against it. Instead, I waited patiently for her to answer if she gave me one.

"No one has ever tried to figure me out like this before," Makoto said. Then, she laughed and shook her head. "No, that's wrong," she corrected herself. "Usagi-chan and Ami-chan have tried but not as quickly as you." She looked at me and crossed her arms. "I'm either a delinquent or a good person in everyone else's eyes," she continued, "but it's like you're trying to see beyond all of that."

I smiled a little and shrugged. "We're friends, right? Your reputation means nothing to me; only our friendship matters," I explained. As if I had said exactly what she wanted to hear, her face lit up, her smile wide. Even though I still wanted to know what I had said to make Makoto mad in the first place, I was glad to know that she was happy now.

I held her hand in mine and began swinging our hands in the air like children. She didn't seem to mind the contact. We did this until we got to school. Our merriment came to an abrupt end when we saw Ami and Usagi. (Apparently, Usagi made an effort to wake up today.) Once they spotted us, everything stood still. If Ami hadn't burned a hole through our heads with her glare, we probably would have kept walking.

After looking at Usagi for a moment, who nodded, Ami came towards us with a determined expression. I laughed nervously and released my grip on Makoto's hand. "I think I'll leave you two alone," I said. Makoto gave me a look of disapproval as I left her to face the unknown by herself. Usagi wasted no time and grabbed my wrist, practically dragging me into the school building. "You know how Ami-chan feels about Mako-chan," she said. "Why would you do that?"

"If everything turns out okay, it would be thanks to me, wouldn't it?"

Usagi didn't have a comeback. She knew that what I said was true. Though, if things got worse between Makoto and Ami, then that would be thanks to me as well. "Usagi-chan, I'm helping Makoto out," I sighed. "I wouldn't try to do something stupid that would hurt her rather than help her." Usagi let go of my wrist and stared at me. "Please…make sure you don't," she murmured darkly.

She turned and left me standing there. I was pretty confused for a moment. Did Usagi really think I would do something like that? Why? It wasn't like I had feelings for Makoto or anything…nope, not at all!

There was no way I could hurt Makoto's chance with Ami – not intentionally, at least.

_**To be continued…**_

_And that is chapter four! I'm happy that I finished this before '09 came along XD Well, this could be the last update for the year, but I'll be back in January (hopefully). Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	5. Following a Feeling

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Five: Following a Feeling

Another week went by. I hadn't really heard from Makoto, and Usagi hadn't heard from Ami. They were never around during lunch, and Makoto didn't walk home with us anymore. We both assumed they had finally gotten together, meaning my work was done. I was glad to know that Makoto was fine now on her own two feet. However, something inside me felt bitter, disappointed that things turned out okay. Perhaps I had helped Makoto out too much. Oh, who am I kidding? I didn't really do much. All I did was rouse Ami's jealousy a few times. Big deal! All you need for a reaction is a catalyst, and I just happened to be the catalyst.

Still, not seeing Makoto these days took a toll on me. Catching a glimpse of her at school was special now because I knew I wouldn't see her after that. Usagi felt the same way as I did – well, not _exactly_ the same way but close enough. Our curiosity was like a cup overflowing with water; we couldn't help ourselves. We needed to know how things with Ami and Makoto were going.

The search ended up lasting for a few days (yeah, they were sneaky!). I looked everywhere for Makoto before school, and she was nowhere to be found. One day, I checked her homeroom, and she wasn't there. That was odd because Ami was there. We stared at each other for a moment, but there was no sign of annoyance or animosity in her eyes. They were blank, as if there was nothing going on in her mind. When she looked away from me, I decided to go to my homeroom. Sure, she could have gone to the bathroom or something, but from the look on Ami's face, that didn't seem likely.

Giving Usagi a status report during lunch, we decided to look around in places we weren't able to check before. I decided to go to the roof. My gut was telling me that I would find something juicy, like a romantic, yet compromising, situation. I giggled at myself, knowing that only happened in movies. Well, gut feeling or no, I went to the only place anyone could go to for alone time. I opened the door slowly, trying to see if anyone was there.

"Why are you sneaking around, Minako-chan?"

I jumped at the sound of the voice. My gut feeling had been right, but I never expected it be. Maybe watching movies helped with real life situations? I opened the door completely and saw Makoto eating her lunch. A sorrowful look dominated her features, and it made me frown. I wondered if she had been this way all week. If that were true, then what had Ami done to her?

"Hey, who said I was sneaking around?" I laughed, walking closer towards her. Makoto glanced at me for a moment before looking away. "You and Usagi have been looking for me, haven't you?" she asked. I shrugged and put my hands behind my back. "Well, you disappeared all of a sudden, and we couldn't find you anywhere!" Makoto made a soft sound of amusement and she ate some of her lunch. She patted the spot next to her, telling me to sit. I did so immediately, eager to hear what she had to say.

"I guess this means I'm good at hiding," she sighed. "One could say I was raised that way." There was silence between us now, and I didn't know how to end it. I knew that there was something behind that statement, and I wanted to know what Makoto meant. However, I didn't know if it was wise to ask any questions. Her statement sounded very personal, and it didn't seem right to pry.

"So, you and Usagi were trying to find me?" Makoto asked. I nodded. "We thought things with you and Ami went okay because we never saw either of you…but now you're here, and Ami is somewhere else, and you look sad, and I don't understand what's going on, and…" Makoto covered my mouth, preventing me from continuing my explanation. The thought of kissing the palm of her hand went through my mind for a second before I forced myself to stop thinking that way. Why would I want to kiss Makoto's palm? This was Makoto we're talking about! Besides, she was supposed to be with Ami, so I shouldn't be having these thoughts!

"I get it," Makoto said. She removed her hand from my mouth and stared into my eyes. "Well, if you must know, I haven't talked to Ami since last week. When she talks to you, she can talk to me." I raised my eyebrow questioningly at Makoto for a second. What business did Ami have with me? What did I do now? "What's all of this about, Mako-chan?" I asked. Makoto shrugged at me with a teasing smirk. "I don't know. What do _you_ think this is about?"

"I don't know! Why do you think I asked you?" I exclaimed. Makoto laughed just as the bell rang. I pouted as she stood up, ready to leave me with no information. She put her unfinished lunch away and helped me up to my feet. "At the end of the day, I'll be hanging around the main entrance," she said.

"Will I see you then?"

Makoto grinned and shrugged. "Maybe, if you look hard enough. You'll know where to find me the day things return to the way they were." Leaving me to ponder why she had been so cryptic, I stood there and stared at the spot where she once stood.

* * *

A few days passed after that meeting. I hadn't seen much of her since then, but I saw more of Ami. It seemed as though she wanted to talk to me, but she never did. Usagi suggested we talk to her and find out if she and Makoto were okay. Of course, I knew things weren't okay after talking to Makoto, but I didn't tell Usagi that. That would only lead to more unnecessary prying. So whenever we attempted to talk to her, she would walk away from us. Usagi wondered why she did that, but I had a hunch. Makoto said Ami needed to talk to me in order to talk to her, so maybe that's what it was about.

At first, I thought that if I didn't talk to Ami, I could try to find Makoto again and spend some time with her. It seemed like a good idea, but I soon realized something that ruined the whole plan.

"_I guess this means I'm good at hiding. One could say I was raised that way."_

I thought she was joking around even though I knew there had to be a deeper meaning to it. This was probably it! She didn't want anyone to find her, so now she was hiding from us! Yes, that had to be it! When this whole Ami thing was resolved, maybe she would show herself and act like her normal self again! With this newfound knowledge, I devised a plan.

At the end of the day, I told Usagi to find Ami and meet up with me at the main entrance. She didn't question my motives and did it right away. It didn't take long for the two to show up. Apparently, Ami would let Usagi talk to her rather than me. I couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

When she met my gaze, she stopped. She turned to Usagi – I bet she thought Usagi was a traitor now – and shook her head. Usagi simply pushed Ami up to me and saluted me. I rolled my eyes and gave her a look that told her to leave. Usagi made a face of realization and winked at me. Saying goodbye, she skipped off. Ami obviously didn't want to be left alone with me, but I ignored that fact.

"So, you found her?"

"Yup. What exactly is it that you need to tell me?"

Ami gazed at me with her blue eyes and sighed. "You look like a nice person," she said, "and I'm sure that you are. It's just that…I don't like you. At all." I covered my mouth to hide the smile I had gained. Finally, the truth has come out! It had happened so quickly that it was funny. However, I didn't want to stop Ami from saying whatever she had to say.

"Is that all?" I asked. The blue-haired girl shook her head. "Seeing you with Makoto all the time…it burns me up," she confessed. "I don't like being a jealous person, but when it comes to you…it looks like you're with her just to make me jealous. Why?" I had to admit, Ami was very smart. She had things figured out to some extent. Resisting the urge to clap for her was very hard.

"I don't mean to do these things," I lied. "I just want to make friends with her, that's all?"

"Why so suddenly? Why her?"

"Being alone isn't fun, Ami-san. I would have made friends with you and Mako-chan, but you apparently hate me…"

"I _dislike_ you."

I playfully slapped my forehead to chastise myself. "Right. Excuse me." Taking Ami's hand in mine, I grinned. "Look, I'm sorry for putting you through this – I bet Mako-chan was pretty turned on, though." Ami gave me a look as she blushed. Perhaps it was my choice of words that caused this reaction. "This is the only time I'll let you do this, but…" I took a deep breath to brace myself. "Hit me."

"What?"

"Take out your frustrations on me. I deserve it."

"But you said you didn't mean to. That's good enough…"

I rolled my eyes. Slapping someone was obviously something Ami didn't do a lot, but I know she wanted to. She had just told me that she didn't like me and she didn't like me being with Makoto. If I were her, I wouldn't waste this opportunity.

"Makoto is kissing me. She has me pinned down on her bed, and I'm enjoying it."

"What?"

"Then, one of her hands goes up my shirt, and I'm sticking my tongue down her throat. Hmm…I wonder if she likes it rough…"

_Slap!_

Oh, crap. I didn't think I'd feel the sting so quickly. Were my ears ringing or was that my imagination? I didn't think such an action would hurt so much. My left cheek burned, and I wanted it to go away. I rubbed it as quickly as I could. The burning sensation gradually left, but the sting lingered. I stared at Ami, who seemed very sorry. She had slapped me so fast, I couldn't even see her expression before that.

"See, didn't that make you feel better?" I asked. I smiled at her, which made her laugh. "No, not really," she replied. I grinned in response, her laughing telling me the exact opposite. "Do you think we can be friends? Enemies? Something in between?" I inquired with sincerity. I tilted my head slightly as I waited for the answer. Ami held out her hand with a smile. "Frenemies," she said. I grasped her hand and nodded. That was the start of a new friendship (and enemy-ship, I guess).

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Makoto hugged Ami from behind and lifted her into the air. She wasn't even given any time to yelp. I jumped back and gasped, surprised Makoto had shown up so fast.

"Makoto! Where the heck did you come from?" I yelled as I glared at her. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she grinned at me. She put Ami down on the ground and released her. "See, Ami, was that so hard?" she asked. When Ami didn't say anything, Makoto turned to me. That smug grin was still there.

"You didn't find me."

"I wasn't looking for you."

"Why not?"

"You're not that special."

I stuck my tongue at her and crossed my arms. Now I was starting to act like Usagi. Figures. "Well, I'm going home," I announced. "Don't have _too_ much fun together." I winked at Ami, who blushed, and walked away. For some reason, though, I didn't like the thought of leaving them alone. I had a feeling that something would happen, and when it did, I wouldn't be happy.

Maybe if I talked to someone who was an expert on gut feelings, I would know what to do in this situation.

* * *

I smiled when Rei arrived at the Crown. She didn't seem as enthusiastic as I was, but that was how she always looked. She sat across from me and held her head up with her hand.

"You want advice? From me?"

"Yeah."

"You're sure?"

"Most definitely."

Rei shrugged. I guess she didn't think she could give me advice (or maybe she was warning me that she could steer me in the wrong direction). Either way, I pushed those thoughts aside and got straight to the point. "Let's say you have a feeling that something was going to happen tomorrow," I said. "You know it's inevitable, but you want to stop it some way or another. What do you do?"

"What _can_ you do? If it's inevitable, what's the point of doing anything?"

"So, you'd let it happen even if you ended up unhappy?"

"Yeah."

I frowned at that answer. "If Usagi-chan were dying, you'd try save her even though her death would be inevitable," I pointed out. She nodded. "I know, but we're not talking about love…" She trailed off as a grin slowly made its way across her face. Now I was afraid. What was going through her head now?

"But we _are_ talking about love, aren't we?" the miko asked. I shook my head, trying to make Rei believe in what I had to say. "No, we're not," I said. "Aw, is Minako embarrassed?" Rei asked with a teasing voice. I knew I wasn't blushing. By saying that, Rei was trying to get me to blush and force me to say what she wanted to hear. However, I knew her tricks, and I resisted them without fail. "Someone hit me today – that's it," I corrected her. Then, I rubbed my cheek. The sting had gone away.

"Mmm, a catfight?"

I rolled my eyes at Rei's perverted mind. It was a shame Usagi didn't know what she had gotten herself into. "Getting back to the point, I want to know if I should follow my gut feeling," I explained. "I don't if it's the right thing to do."

"It's only human to follow your instincts," Rei said. "Personally, I think it's always right to follow your feelings. Depending on the situation, of course." I raised my eyebrow. Rei's statement was contradictory. "So if – I don't know – Motoki-kun was my boss and made me mad for some reason, it would be right to follow my feelings and hit him?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you'd lose your job, which wouldn't be a smart move."

I opened my mouth to question Rei again, more confused than before. She held her hand up to silence me, preventing me from speaking. "It's right to follow your feelings," she stated. "If it feels right to you, then it is. Just know that there are consequences when you act on your feelings. Make sense now?" I looked up at the ceiling, playing the words through my mind. Yeah, now it made more sense! My eyes returned to Rei as I nodded.

"Good. So, what inspired you to come to _me_ about this?"

"If I had gone to Usagi, I'd get nowhere."

"True."

Funny how Rei agreed so quickly. If Usagi were here, she'd call the miko a mean person.

Rei leaned back and sighed. Something else was on her mind, but I couldn't tell what. There was the assumption that she wanted to leave if we were done, though I didn't think we were. From the looks of it, it seemed like she wanted to say something.

"Give me some names," she spoke. "Is this about someone I know?" I gave her a confused look as I answered, "Why would this have to do with anyone…"

"Minako, you're a girl," Rei laughed. "Everything a girl does is influenced by _someone_. Tell me, who is this about?" I shrugged as I put my head on the table. My eyes never left Rei's violet-colored ones – it was as if I were in a trance, and I couldn't look away. "Mako-chan and Ami-san, I guess." I tried to ignore the smirk the raven-haired girl was giving me. When a long silence began, I became irritated. "What?"

"I knew it. We _are_ talking about love."

I scoffed and closed my eyes. "I said we weren't." Rei laughed again, which cause me to hide my face. At this point, Rei wouldn't hear anything other than a confession, and I was not going to give her any satisfaction. Besides, I didn't even like anyone right now. I barely knew Makoto or Ami, so how could I like either of them anyway?

"Then what made you call me today?"

I looked up at Rei for a moment before staring away. Her arms were crossed across her chest as she stared at me skeptically. I gladly told her of the events that had taken place recently up to now. I thought that if she knew this information, she would leave me alone with the whole 'love' thing. However, she was not easily deterred.

"How long have you known Makoto-san and Ami-san?" she asked. "I didn't talk to Ami-san until today," I responded. "Mako-chan…I started talking to her about…two weeks ago." I risked looking back at Rei, but I soon regretted it. Her jaw had dropped as if I had said something bad. I questioned her actions, hoping I wouldn't have to see that shocked face.

"You fall in love fast!" she exclaimed. I sat up straight, ready to challenge that. "I do not!" I opposed. "You really think I'd fall in love with Mako-chan? You try going to school with her!" Rei covered her face with her hands before grabbing mine. "Think about everything you just told me. Remember every feeling you had during those events. Then, ask yourself why you had them," she ordered. I raised my eyebrow at her, wondering what good this would do, but I did what I was told.

Starting with last week, Makoto pretty much disappeared. I felt kind of disappointed that I didn't see her as much as before but when I _did_ see her, I was excited and glad that she was still there. After not being able to find Makoto for days, I went to the roof and there she was. I was happier than words could express, but she didn't look like her usual self. When we talked, she covered my mouth. I wanted to kiss the palm of her hand, but I don't know why. Days passed again, and I didn't see her after that meeting. Just like before, I was feeling disappointed. Today, when Makoto held Ami in her arms, I felt a sting, but I had only assumed that that was my cheek. When I left them alone, I knew something would happen, but I wouldn't like it…

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth. Rei nodded as if she read my mind. I mentally chastised myself as realization reeled through my head.

I had fallen in love with Kino Makoto.

"Rei, how did this happen?"

"How should I know?"

"This can't be true! Falling in love this fast…it's impossible!"

"That's what I thought, too."

"What should I do now?"

"Do you what you feel is right."

I searched my mind for what I needed to do. That's when it hit me. A grin of determination graced my features and I took out my cell phone. I stood up and thanked for her help and left the Crown. Suddenly, I felt like tomorrow would be a good day.

_**To be continued…**_

_Well, this will be the last chapter of the year! I really wanted to finish this before New Years Eve XD See you in '09 :D Til next year_

_Serenity101_


	6. Getting Closer

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Six: Getting Closer

After my discussion with Rei, I had decided to go to Makoto's apartment building. Yeah, it seemed kind of rude to do such a thing on such short notice, but I had to! This would be my only chance to get information on Makoto and Ami before it was too late. With that reasoning implanted in my brain, I journeyed to Makoto's apartment building, calling her on the way. Besides wanting to hear her voice now, I needed to know if showing up so suddenly was okay, especially with her parents. Arriving out of the blue would probably give them the impression that I was a strange person, but I didn't really care too much about that. I would worry about that when I got to my destination.

Makoto said coming over wasn't a problem, which made me happy. (By the time I called her, I had already passed my house.) During the walk, I surprised myself by getting to the apartment building without getting lost first. For some reason, the way to the building had burned its way into my memory the last time I had been there. Oh, figuring out the room number was too easy! The numbers were all odd, so that narrowed things down. When I was here last time, the ride on the elevator hadn't taken too long, so the room was definitely on the third floor. Figuring out the room number from here was a snap. In three years, Makoto was would be seventeen. What did that mean? The room number was three-seventeen! If remembering the room number had nothing to with math, one would think I was a stalker.

However, knowing the room number didn't seem important when I spotted Makoto outside, apparently waiting for me. She was wearing her trademark goofy smile, probably knowing I thought this was weird. Stopping myself in front of her, I asked, "What are you doing out here?" Suddenly, she grabbed my waist and pulled me close. Oh, how I wished she did this all the time! Even if she were only joking around, I wanted to be like this with her. Too bad she wanted to be like this with Ami. It felt like something was piercing my heart just thinking about it.

"I couldn't wait," Makoto whispered. I raised an eyebrow, wondering where this was going. "I just wanted to take you now..." I pushed the brunette away as I laughed. She grinned at me as I shook my head. As usual, she was only fooling around. "Idiot," I spoke. "I'm not the one you should be seducing."

Saying that felt weird - or just downright wrong - considering my latest discovery. I certainly did want Makoto to seduce me, and the thought of her 'taking me' didn't sound so bad either. There was something inside me, though, that told me to say what I normally would and act as if nothing had changed. The whole Makoto/Ami thing still needed to be resolved, but I was dreading the day when it was. The idea of trying to prolong it came to my head, but how long could I keep that up? They were already at the stage where I wasn't needed anymore; they could do whatever they wanted at this point. Crap! What the heck was I going to do?

"Oh, don't worry, Minako-chan," Makoto said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her. "You're just my practice. You don't mind, do you?" I grinned at the word 'practice.' There were just so many things associated with the very word! Perhaps, if I were lucky, I could steal Makoto's first kiss! Of course, that's just wishful thinking.

"I hope you haven't forgotten that you're still my client," I reminded her. "Everything comes with a fee. You've just been lucky so far because you're my friend." When Makoto didn't say anything, I sighed. "I used to make a lot of money before you came along," I noted. I didn't really mind that much despite the way it sounded. The crush I had on Makoto compensated for it anyway. Makoto laughed and patted my head, saying she wanted the 'practice' regardless. I would have been happy with just that, but something told me that I couldn't accept it so quickly. Was this a forewarning of the consequences that would follow the 'practice' meetings? Damn these feelings! Why did they have to ruin things for me?

I came to a stop and tugged on Makoto's warm hands, which was still clinging to me. She gave me a curious look, asking me if I there was anything wrong. "Just make sure," I sighed, "you don't fall in love with me." I couldn't believe I just said that. Not only was it hard to say, but now Makoto probably thought I was full of myself. I wondered if she knew I was being serious.

"I can't guarantee much," the brunette grinned as she pulled me close again. Here we go... "You're just so beautiful." I pushed her away again and sighed. "Let's hope this flattery is practice for Ami-san. Now, where are you taking me?"

"Oh yeah!" Makoto exclaimed. "We're going to the grocery store. I keep forgetting to go, but I just remembered after you called me." I mentally shrugged and shook my head. What was Makoto going to do without me? As we continued our walk, I grinned. I stepped in front of her and walked backwards. "Did you're parents just kick you out the house so they wouldn't have to see me?"

"Nope. They've seen you before anyway, and I'm sure they like you."

I tilted my head curiously, wondering when they saw me. "Really? I don't remember seeing _them_…" Makoto laughed and crossed her arms. "You could say my parents are ninja," she bragged. Wow, that actually made sense. This explained where Makoto got her hiding skills. "Are there any chances that I might see your parents?"

"I don't think so. They're _that_ ninja."

Makoto didn't look at me when she said it, and there seemed to be a bit of sorrow – is the word too strong to use here? – in her voice. I didn't question her. Maybe I was thinking too hard. Instead, I carried on a regular conversation until we got to the grocery store. Of course, once we were inside, I got down to business.

"Alright, Kino, what's up your sleeve?" I asked. "The hiding, the secretiveness, the Ami! I know you're up to something." Makoto grabbed a cart and shrugged, trying to hide a grin. I began pouting and crossed my arms. There was silence between us, and it annoyed me. Now, she was just messing with me, and I was not one to be played with.

"Mako-chan."

She glanced at me from the corner of her eye – her face had turned serious for a second. It made me wonder if the tone of my voice had affected her in some way, though the thought didn't last long. She turned her head away from me and started laughing, covering her mouth in an attempt to silence herself. My eyes narrowed as I stared her down. If calling her name didn't work the first time, what would? I would have gotten the information I wanted by now, but she didn't see me as a threat at all. Why did she have to make things so complicated?

"Alright, alright!" Makoto said at last, waving her hand at me. "I was going to tell you and Usagi-chan something tomorrow about Ami, but you're so persistent."

No honorific? Did that mean…? No! It couldn't be! Tomorrow was supposed to be a good day! Things were supposed to look up for me! Had everything already fallen in place? No! This wasn't good! I stared at the brunette, leaning towards her in curiosity. I hoped she wouldn't say what I thought she was going to say…

"Ami told me she liked me, but I didn't tell her about my feelings just yet."

Looking at her with confusion, I asked, "Why not?" Of course, I was pleased to hear that they weren't officially together, but they were close to taking that final step. Now, it seemed that Makoto was controlling whatever happened between them; all she had to do was say three words and she would have what she wanted.

"Just playing hard to get is all," Makoto grinned. "Wouldn't you say that's clever of me?" I cracked a smile and shrugged. "I guess. Nice one, Mako-chan." She gave me the thumbs up and finally began concentrating on her grocery shopping.

From that moment on, we were completely silent. I stared into space as I walked alongside Makoto, wondering what would happen once she and Ami were together. Well, it was obvious that I couldn't get any closer to Makoto. Ami would be the most important person on her mind, and that's not what I wanted. I wished that there would be a time where Makoto saw me and only me, loved me and only me. There was no possible way that I could somehow sabotage Ami's chance with the brunette, considering how far things have gotten. All hope seemed lost, but there had to be something that could be done…right?

"Hey, Minako."

I blinked when I heard my name without an honorific and felt Makoto's hand firmly hold mine. It was very warm (unless I was just cold), causing me to give her hand a squeeze automatically. (There's a story behind warm things and I, but that's for another time.) I looked up at her and tilted my head in curiosity.

"I've noticed something about you recently."

Raising an eyebrow, I said, "Oh? What might that be?" We walked into an aisle with a whole bunch of snacks, our eyes never meeting. She looked focused, her eyes scanning all the snacks on the shelves as if all that mattered was her grocery shopping. At first, it seemed like she was only trying to make conversation, but I realized that it was more than that. Holding hands wasn't required to start conversations. Surely, this meant something very important.

"You look sad when you're deep in thought."

We stopped walking, and she took a moment to look at me. Her emerald eyes, that focused expression still on her face, her warm hand, it made me speechless. It made me visibly tremble. It made me breathless. I could have melted right then and there. Why did I react that way? I didn't understand it entirely, since I've never felt this way with a person that I've liked in the past. This was truly mind-boggling.

Suddenly, Makoto lost her serious demeanor and moved her hand away from mine, placing it on my arm. "Minako, are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "You're starting to look a bit pale." Oh no. I was starting to lose it. Her touch and entrancing eyes were driving me insane. I was starting to get a bit lightheaded. This wasn't good at all.

"Minako?"

I stepped back carefully and flashed her a weak smile. "I'm fine," I tried to reassure her. "I think I just need to get some fresh air." Slowly turning around, I tried to walk away but stopped after only two steps. Makoto's hand had found its way back to mine and stopped me in my tracks. "I'll take you home, make sure you get there safe," she stated. The tone in her voice told me not to argue, but I didn't want to listen. I had to get away from her as quickly as possible. Any more time spent with her would only make things worse!

"No, no, it's fine," I murmured. "I'm fine." Makoto gently pulled me closer to her and turned me around. Once again, our eyes met. Wordlessly, she told me that she was going to take me home at that very moment, and there was nothing that I could do about it.

That determined look and her soft, warm hands were too much for me to handle. Letting out a sigh, I leaned against her and shut my eyes. She called my name again, but I didn't move. Every time I heard her voice, it seemed farther away as seconds passed by. Before I knew it, everything became silent.

* * *

Wherever I was right now, it was warm. Like, seriously warm. If I had died and gone to heaven, heaven was pretty damn warm. Like, really warm.

I curled up into a ball and clutched what felt like a blanket, sighing blissfully. That's when it hit me. I wasn't dead. Heaven wouldn't have blankets (to the best of my knowledge), and there would be blue skies and little cherubs flying about, not darkness. Opening my eyes, I found a dark room. From what I could make out, the room was pretty empty. The only thing worth noting was a silhouette of a dresser. Where the hell was I?

Sitting up, I scrambled out of the bed as quickly as I could. Cautiously, I walked over to the door, trying not to make any noise. Had I been kidnapped? What happened at the grocery store? Where was Makoto? My parents were probably worried about me, since I didn't get home! How was I gonna get out of here?

Twisting the doorknob, I sneaked down the hall until I got to the end. I took a deep breath as I prepared myself to look around the corner. Slowly, I leaned forward, peering in the new room and finding no one. However, upon closer inspection, the room wasn't new at all. The lights weren't on in the room, but another room's lights were. I walked into the slightly illuminated room, recognizing it as Makoto's living room.

Releasing a sigh of relief, I ventured off to the kitchen. That was the only place Makoto could have been. The bright light hurt my eyes for a moment as they tried to adjust. When I was able to see, I saw Makoto sitting at the table. Her back was facing me, and she didn't greet me at first, so my presence hadn't alerted her. She was tapping her foot as she drank from a mug. She looked so unnerved, and I wished I could do something to make her feel better.

"Mako-chan?"

How such a small, quiet voice could have been heard, I'll never know. Instantly, she turned around, setting her cup on the table. She jumped out of the chair and embraced me. "Minako, how do you feel now?" she asked frantically. She pulled away and put her hand on my forehead. I giggled and stepped back, afraid her touch would do whatever it did at the grocery store. "I'm fine now," I said. "Honestly."

Seeing the smile on my face, Makoto accepted my response. She smiled back and let out a worried laugh. "You scared me!" she exclaimed. "You just fainted on me, and I had no idea what to do." She sat down at the table and took a sip of her drink, motioning at the clock on the wall. I gasped at the time that I saw – it was past midnight!

"I've been drinking coffee for a while now," Makoto continued. "I wanted to be up when you came to. I was planning on taking you home, but you were _knocked out_." I shook my head and groaned. "What about my parents?" I murmured to myself. "I used your phone to call your house. Told them you weren't feeling well, so you would return in the morning," Makoto explained. A smile reappeared on my face, glad that I wouldn't get in trouble when I got home. I hugged my savior and kissed her cheek, thanking her for putting up with me for so long. She gave me a pat on the head, saying it was no trouble at all.

Once Makoto was done with her coffee, she stood up and stretched. "There's school tomorrow, so we need some rest," she yawned. "Well, _I_ need it anyway. You've been sleeping for hours." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Can't you stay up with me for a bit longer?" I asked. "Just until I get tired?"

"Who knows when that will be?" Makoto muttered. "You're too energetic." I said nothing and let my undeniable puppy dog eyes do the talking for me. Makoto stared at me, at first with an uninterested look. With time, however, she gave in and agreed to stay up with me. Naturally, I was happy about that. I just hoped that I wouldn't faint again.

* * *

"Tell me about your quirks. Ones that I don't already know. I'm sure it'll be hard to think of one that I haven't seen, but do try."

I playfully hit Makoto's stomach, laughing all the while. We were both sitting on the couch, keeping warm with one big blanket. Makoto was sitting upright while I sat the long way – my legs were on top of hers, making a cross shape. One hand rubbed my feet and ankles, and the other rubbed my thighs. If I didn't know better, I would say she was trying to hook up with me. In the past, clients have ended up falling for me, so Makoto wouldn't be an exception, right? Unfortunately, I knew better, and I knew she was the exception.

"I go crazy over warm things," I finally answered. She gave me a look of amusement, apparently expecting no less from me. "Warmth always reminds me of love, no matter what kind it is," I continued. "When I was little, I would sleep between my parents in their room, and it was always so warm.

"A few years ago back when I met Usagi, she always tried hard to be my best friend. Sometimes, we'd hold hands while walking down the street, we'd hug when something was wrong, we'd sleep in the same bed at a sleepover, and so on. She was always warm, and love just naturally oozes out of her. That's about it."

Makoto gave my thighs a pat, chuckling at my explanation. "That's so cute," she said. "_You're_ cute." My heartbeat sped up as I blushed. Part of me was ecstatic to hear that Makoto found me cute, but at the same time, the tone in her voice made it obvious that she meant it in a "big sister, little sister" kind of way.

"T-tell me something about you," I stuttered. "You're so…mysterious." Makoto laughed and shook her head, stating there was nothing to say. I crossed my arms and gave her a disapproving look. I knew there was something that she hadn't told me. The only think that I knew about her was that she was goofy, loved cooking, and was a great friend. Surely, there was something new that I could learn.

"Come on, there's a lot to say, I bet," I pressed. I tapped my chin as I thought of a question to ask. Picking one was pretty hard since I had so many in my head. After a few minutes, I found the perfect one. "How long have you lived here?" I asked. Makoto simply shrugged, staring at the wall on the other side of the room. Her hands were still rubbing my ankles and thighs. It soothed me, making me a little tired as time passed.

"A while."

I stared at her, unsatisfied with that answer. It seemed as though she didn't really want to talk about herself. I couldn't let her get off so easy. I had to learn more about her no matter what.

"Are your parents ever here with you? Are they here right now? They didn't mind me staying for the night?"

Makoto laid her head back with a sigh and turned to face me. Everything felt kind of awkward all of a sudden, and I didn't like where this was going at all.

"I live by myself."

"Really? Don't you get lonely? Don't your parents miss you? Are you emancipated?"

"Yeah, really. I do get lonely. I don't know if they do. I'm not emancipated."

"If you get lonely, why don't you ask them to live with you?"

"They aren't alive."

Well, aren't I an idiot? I can't believe I kept asking questions when it was obvious that she didn't want to answer. She must be really annoyed with me. Why am I so stupid?

"But hey, don't worry about it," Makoto smiled when I said nothing. "I've been fine up until now." That smile got wider the longer the silence, and I couldn't help but crack a smile myself. I swear, she was the goofiest person I had ever met.

Patting my knees, she yawned, "Time for bed now. You have to go home tomorrow." Snuggling up closer to her, I shook my head. "But I don't want to go to sleep," I protested. "I want to know you more." Another chuckle came from Makoto as she rubbed my arm. She had no clue how much I loved her warm hands.

"You're so eager to learn about me. You're different than a lot people."

"Does that turn you on?"

Both Makoto and I laughed at my comment, not caring if we disturbed the neighbors. Cuddling even closer to her, I held her tight and sighed. "I just want to know a lot about you – more than anyone else knows," I explained. I looked up into Makoto's eyes shyly, hoping she didn't think I was being creepy or weird. From what I saw in them, she didn't think that at all.

That night, we stayed up until the sun began to rise. Still holding on to her, I fell asleep in her arms, which held me tightly and securely. Under one blanket, our bodies were intertwined in a warm, tangled mess.

_**To be continued…**_

_Finally, I got a chapter out :D That makes me very happy, and I hope you feel the same! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	7. Day Off, Off Day

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Seven: Day Off, Off Day

Yesterday was too surreal.

Sitting down at my desk, I sighed dreamily as I thought about the awesome, fantastic day I had with Makoto. It was very…interesting, to say the least.

Yesterday, Makoto and I had skipped.

Uh huh, we skipped school. Why? We slept in. By the time we woke up, it was almost second period. Considering how long we stayed up last night, that was pretty early. Personally, skipping was totally worth it, despite the doubled amount of homework we'd have to make up.

* * *

_Makoto had woken up first. She said she was used to getting up early (that's another thing I learned about her). As a result, she woke me up, and we tried to figure out what to do from there._

_After a while, I figured out the most obvious thing to do: go home. I had to let Mom know that I was safe and sound, and that Makoto had taken good care of me. Through her, Dad would know that I was fine, too. I suggested that she come with me, so I could show my new friend and savior to Mom. I was sure that Mom would appreciate her efforts in helping me._

_Makoto agreed right away, though she was a little worried about us showing up when we should have been at school. It was a bit odd, yeah, because we never skipped – at least I didn't. Mom didn't like it when I didn't go to school, but she had to understand this time! Hopefully, she wouldn't get mad at me for skipping today._

_Unable to reassure her of her worries, I told her to get ready for our next journey. She hurried off to shower while I waited for her. I decided that I would take a shower at home (where I would have a change of clothes), although I really wanted to take one now – yeah, right now with Makoto. I'm pretty sure I couldn't handle it, though, what with the whole fainting incident and all._

_As I sat on the couch, I looked around the room, wondering where Makoto had put my bag. I searched all around the living room and the kitchen. It was nowhere to be found to my dismay. Deciding to go look elsewhere, I went off into Makoto's room. Now that there was a little light in the room, I could examine the place much better than I could hours ago._

_Makoto's room was still pretty empty even without darkness. The only thing in there was her bed and dresser. Entering the room, I continued the search. Glancing at each corner of the room, I noticed the clothes on the bed. My eyes lingered on them, studying them intensely. There was a _very_ small hint of femininity about them (they looked a little tight-fitting – girls have to show their curves, right?), but they contained a sort of boyish, Makoto-like charm. Tattered, worn-to-death jeans along with a black tee shirt. The shirt looked a little big for her, but that was probably because her…talent needed someone space – wouldn't want them to suffocate, right?_

_Moving on, I checked under the bed and around the dresser. Scratching my head, I sighed. Where could it have gone? Makoto was really good at hiding stuff, especially _my_ stuff. Well, this was the first time she hid something from me, but hey, she was still a pro!_

"_I know you're feeling anxious about us and all, but let's wait a bit before we do anything naughty, alright?"_

_I turned around and rolled my eyes, not prepared for what I saw next. My eyebrows rose at the sight of Makoto half naked. She had a towel wrapped around her waist, and she was in a bra, oddly enough._

"_That was fast," I said, trying not to get too distracted. She laughed like being half naked was nothing. "Yeah, I didn't want to keep you waiting," she explained. "I grabbed just my bra for some reason, but not everything else. Guess I was rushing." She went around me to get to the dresser, leaving a fragrance too heavenly to be true in her wake. "So, what were you looking for in here?"_

_My heat raced as I stared at her beautiful, bare skin. Her wet hair caused water to roll down her back. I had the feeling that I was going to faint again. "I was looking for my bag," I told her. She said it was behind the open door, and there it was. "What a conspicuous place," I said sarcastically. "You're welcome," Makoto laughed. I grabbed my bag and sat on the edge of the bed. Just as I started to look through my bad, I felt something damp – the towel – cover my head._

"_Enjoy my essence," Makoto said. I definitely did. No matter how creepy that sounded, it was true. This towel had been through so much, and I was glad to have part of Makoto on me. Unfortunately, I had to take the towel off and glare at her. Couldn't let her know I was happy about it, right? However, pretending to be mad was impossible when she wasn't clothed. She put on her jeans as I stared in awe. I instantly became jealous, though not because I felt my body was inferior to the brunette's. One day, sometime soon, that body was going to belong to Ami. She would be the lucky girl who got to touch Makoto's nicely toned body, not me. Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach._

"_Hey, you like what you see?" Makoto teased, putting her hands on her hips. I looked up at her eyes and shrugged, grinning all the while. "It's alright," I answered. "I've seen better." Makoto laughed and walked over to me, completely forgetting we had a destination to get to. She gently grabbed my wrists and ran them all over her body. All over. Everywhere. Every. Where. My jaw dropped as my hands roamed over her body, molding to its shape. She was the softest thing in the history of soft things. My face was probably the reddest it had ever been in my life. It was my first time touching a girl like this – I loved it._

"_Only alright?" she asked softly as one hand went over her breasts – this couldn't be real! – and the other lingered around her waist. What was going on in Makoto's head? This was insane! Why was she making me touch her? I wasn't complaining, but still! She got closer to me and gave me an innocent look, waiting for an answer. There wasn't a coherent thought in my head that could have been put into words. Well, nothing intelligent anyway._

"_They're really soft…"_

_Makoto smiled as she put my hands in my lap, her mission apparently accomplished. "I thought so," she said. "Call your mom, tell her we're on the way." I sat there dumbfounded as she put on her shirt. She continued to smile at me, and that puzzled me completely.

* * *

_

_Finally out of the apartment building, we walked down the street. It seemed so vacant, though that was to be expected. Everyone was "enjoying" their time at school while Makoto and I were out together. We were having much more fun than we would have if we had gone to school – if you can call the touching fun (it was, but it made me go crazy!). Makoto was acting as if it were nothing, so I decided to act like it was nothing, too. I had already proved that it was more than that earlier, but it shocked me that she seemed to think nothing of it._

_I didn't know what to say during this walk. My mind was still whirling a bit from before, but I think I could make words if I knew what to say. Thankfully, she ended the silence, holding my hand firmly at the same time._

"_You know how you told me not to fall in love with you?" she asked. I nodded without looking at her. "Well, I think you should worry about _you_ not falling in love with _me_," she grinned. Crap, have I given my feelings away? Was I really that obvious? Here I thought she was a bit dense._

"_It'll be hard for you, but I know you can do it," she continued. Sticking my nose in the air, I denied having feelings for her. Lying to her like that was hard. Sighing, I said, "You like Ami, Ami likes you, and you both are going to be together soon. I couldn't get in the way of that even if I tried." Makoto smiled and squeezed my hand._

"_I think I'm going to tell her before the week is over. What do you think?"_

_I shrugged, not knowing how to answer that. The walk home seemed so much longer than it really was. "Whatever you think is right should be the best solution," I began, feeling a lot like Rei by saying that. "She'll wait for you as long as she needs to." Makoto gave me a quizzical look. "How do you know?" she asked. Again, I shrugged._

"_She wants to be with you. I think she can wait."_

_Makoto laughed what seemed like a victory laugh. The last thing I needed to know was that she was having a fanfare in her head about this subject._

_After that, there was another awkward silence, though Makoto was still holding my hand pretty tight. When I realized we were almost home, I decided to go through the 'get to know each other' phase again. The only problem was that I didn't know how to go about it, and I didn't want to make Makoto feel uncomfortable like I had before. Ugh, what am I to do?_

"_Minako," Makoto called, "you're in deep thought again. What's on your mind?" A nervous laugh escaped my throat as I shook my head. "Nothing really. I just don't know what to say right now," I answered. Makoto looked up in the sky, smiling and swinging our hands to and fro. "I can give you some trivia on me if you'd like." Smiling at her, I nodded._

_Drawing ever closer to my house, I learned how young she was when she lost her parents, how they died, and how she was able to live by herself._

_She was only ten-years-old when her parents died during a plane accident. Makoto had been with them, but she said that she has no memory of the crash. All she knew was that she woke up in a hospital and was told that her parents were gone. When she was able to leave the hospital, she sought refuge in her home. However, she was still a minor and had no relatives, so orphanages tried to take her with them. Makoto ended up hiding a lot so that she could stay in the place that belonged to her and her parents – her only family. Despite the constant hiding, she was found and sent away to an orphanage. She tried for years to prove that she was able to take care of herself. Once she was thirteen, she got her own place thanks to the government paying for a few expenses. Unfortunately, she got into a lot of fights, which meant she had to change schools and relocate herself to different places. After meeting Usagi, though, she hasn't had to move for two years (I'll have to thank Usagi for that later)._

_Her story ended when we were at the front door of my house. She claimed that I almost knew more about her than anyone else she knew, and that made me glad. She let my hand go as I knocked on the door. Hopefully, Mom wouldn't yell at me once she opened it._

_Almost immediately, the door swung open, catching the both of us off guard. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes met hers instantly. It was as if she had expected to see me at this very spot. She was scolding me quickly and quietly with her eyes, not happy that I was here instead of at school. When she turned to look at Makoto, she smiled and bowed._

"_You must be Kino Makoto," she said at last. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter in such a time in need." Makoto scratched her head nervously, saying it was no problem. Mom grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, surprising Makoto a great deal. Mom never did like giving anyone warnings for her following actions. I told Mom that I would be in the shower and raced up the stairs. I didn't want to leave Makoto alone with my mother – this wasn't a good idea at all – but I couldn't walk around the house without a shower. That's just gross._

_Running up to the bathroom, I mentally noted that I would probably need a cold shower after what happened with Makoto today.

* * *

_

_Fully clothed and completely refreshed, I ran down the stairs, hoping nothing bad had happened while I was away. Their voices sounded far away, so that meant they were in the kitchen. Walking over, I assumed things were going well. Mom looked over to me – this time with less menacing eyes – and smiled. This looked like that mother I knew and lived with (well, half the time, anyway)._

"_Minako, you're lucky to have a friend like Makoto-san," she said. "I know don't what I would do if it weren't for her kindness." When she said I was lucky to be friends with Makoto, she meant _she_ was lucky I was friends with Makoto. I'm pretty sure she thought as long as Makoto was around, she wouldn't lose her daughter._

_Makoto laughed and said it was no trouble. Smiling, I thanked her for everything. Turning to Mom, I asked, "Is it ok if we can go out?" That glare from before came back. I was prepared this time, so I continued. "You can't fault me for fainting, Mom," I sighed. "I would have gone to school today if I could have. Just let me have fun today and suffer tomorrow."_

_Mom seemed to brighten up at the suffer part, so she agreed to let us go. Guiding Makoto out, she whispered, "What are you planning now?" I shrugged. My mind was blank, and I had no clue what I was going to do next.

* * *

_

_In the end, Makoto and I went to the Fruits Parlor. Neither Motoki nor his sister, Unazuki, was there, so no one could interrupt us. We both ordered a milkshake, and that's when we got down to business._

"_You understand you're still my client, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well, when you ask Ami out, you're still mine. We'll have unfinished business."_

_Makoto raised an eyebrow, silently asking what I meant._

"_Just don't kiss her for a while. Preferably for a month."_

"_A month?"_

"_Yup."_

_We stared at each other quietly, drinking our milkshakes without glancing away. If she was trying to see if I was serious, then she should have gotten the hint. She leaned back and sighed, agreeing to my terms. It was then that I noticed that Makoto could rarely say no to me anymore.

* * *

_

Well, upon reflection, the day wasn't all that spectacular. After the conversation, the day wound down, and we went our separate ways. I had a feeling that Makoto would do something about the whole Ami thing once I got home, though I couldn't estimate how soon. Makoto had a habit for being spontaneous.

"Minako-chan!"

Jumping at the sound of my name, I spotted Usagi running into the classroom, grinning from ear to ear. Chances are something Rei-related happened. Once in front of my desk, Usagi grabbed my hands and squeezed them tight, digging her nails into my skin. I groaned and glared at her.

"What is it, Usagi-chan?" I growled. "Ami-chan, Mako-chan!" she said. "You did it!"

The world around me froze and shattered into a million pieces. My heart stopped beating.

Now, there was no hope for me.

_**To be continued…**_

_Uh oh, sounds like trouble! This chapter came out relatively quickly XD Awesomeness! And I got to expand a bit on Makoto's character :3 Hope you liked the chappy. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	8. Three Months Go By

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Eight: Three Months Go By

"They're together now."

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"A week."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have no clue."

Rei stared at me, analyzing my defeated form. We were at the Crown Fruits Parlor, untouched drinks sitting in front of us. I glanced around the place, looking at other tables, Rei, people walking in and out, Rei, random pictures on the wall, Rei, and so on. As I sat silently, I wondered if I was using Rei's services too often. Maybe Usagi would get upset/suspicious if she were to find out. Oh, who am I kidding? Usagi wasn't the type of person to be jealous. Besides, Rei wouldn't do anything to hurt Usagi.

"Not much you can do," she sighed. I nodded to agree. "Try getting over her…" I glared at her, hating that suggestion. "…Or not. Just kidding."

"Dammit, Rei-chan, I can't do anything." I groaned. I watched Rei as she finally took a sip of her drink. Again, she analyzed me carefully. Perhaps she was searching for something to say, trying to make me feel better.

"I don't know what to say, Minako-chan," she concluded. "If Makoto-san and Ami-san really like each other, then you should save yourself some heartache – get over her somehow. Take as long as you need. If they don't last, you'll have a chance." Sighing heavily, I drank my soda with dejection clear on my face. I had the worst luck.

* * *

Later that day, I went to Usagi's house. We were to have our first sleepover in months (she couldn't have any visitors until her grades had gotten better), and what better to celebrate this occasion than with the news of Ami and Makoto? Yay, what joy.

"Minako-chan, aren't you happy for them?" she exclaimed as she sat on the floor, writhing with excitement. "You finally brought them together!" I scoffed, sitting on the bed with crossed arms and legs. I didn't like that at all. "Not really," I murmured as I stared out the window. I imagined Usagi's frown as a silence washed over us. After a few seconds, I turned to her, seeing the exact same frown I imagined on her face.

"They brought themselves together," I added slowly, carefully. "I didn't do anything." Usually, Usagi would smile and continue to rant about whatever she was happy about, but not this time. "Why aren't you happy for them?" she asked. Looking out the window again, I sighed, "Never said that."

"Yeah, you did!" she shouted. Falling back on the bed, I groaned. "Not what I meant, Usagi-chan," I lied. A few moments passed, and before I knew it, Usagi began hovering over me. Glaring at me with accusing eyes, she replied, "That's exactly what you meant! If you were happy for them, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

I rolled my eyes at her, crossing my arms and pouting. "Usagi-chan, drop it. This'll go nowhere," I told her. We glared at each other in silence, trying to get our way. I knew this was futile – Usagi was older and always made me give in. That's why she got her way with everything.

To avert my eyes from hers, I jumped up out of bed. Her eyes were still following me – I could feel the fire in them burning into my back – as I walked in little circles around the room. I stopped when I heard footsteps getting closer to the door. Usagi's parents and her little brother, Shingo, had to have heard her yelling. After some knocking, Usagi's mom's voice rang out, asking if everything was okay. Usagi quickly responded, saying everything was fine and that she was sorry about making all the noise. When the footsteps got further away, I turned back to Usagi. Her eyes told me she wasn't going to give up on this. Sighing, I surrendered.

"Fine! I'm not happy about this – not at all!" I fumed. "I don't like the thought of Mako-chan and Ami-san being together, but there's nothing I can do about it!" Usagi's eyes softened up, but her expression was still serious. She patted the spot next to her on the bed and asked, "Why did you help Mako-chan then? Was it for the money?"

I shook my head. No, that was far from it. "You have to understand, Usagi-chan," I sighed. "I didn't do anything. All of it was really Mako-chan." Nodding, Usagi hugged her knees to her chest and stared at me, as if she was waiting for me to continue. When I didn't say anything, she asked softly, "So, why aren't you happy for them?"

I frowned as soon as those words left her mouth. To admit that I had feelings for Makoto at this stage in the game was embarrassing. There I was trying to fight a battle I couldn't win, losing miserably. What would Usagi say if she realized that I wanted Makoto all for myself? How would she react if she found out that I needed Makoto more than anyone could imagine?

"Is it because you don't like Ami-chan?" Usagi guessed when I said nothing. I shook my head, thinking about how she and I were on good terms now. If Ami and Makoto stopped going out, and my name had been thrown around by one of them, our thin friendship would be destroyed in an instant. Why did I always end up falling for the most forbidden people I knew?

"Is it because you like Mako-chan?" my friend continued. Before I knew it, I was nodding. Lying to Usagi was very hard, and keeping things from her was even harder. I've known Usagi for a long time, and I know she wouldn't judge me for things that I've done, but I always think that something as big as this would make her dislike me – even hate me. Because of the feelings I had, I could easily divide friends, and there would be bitterness and resentment between all of us. That was the last thing that I wanted.

"If you started liking her, why didn't you just stop the whole thing?" she asked. "I hadn't realized that I had feelings for her when they first developed," I sighed. "They grew to be so strong before I even knew they existed." Nodding in understanding, she grabbed my hand and held it tight, though not in the usual painful way.

"I understand that your feelings for Mako-chan are strong, but you have to promise me one thing. Don't interfere with her and Ami-chan. Please."

I nodded and squeezed her hand in response. Staring into space, I sighed. There was a heavy silence that filled the room for a few minutes while our hands were still holding on to each other. When another sigh escaped my mouth, I said, "I didn't mean to like her. It just happened." Wrapping her arms around me, Usagi stated, "That's how love is. It just happens."

* * *

Lunch these days is (dare I say it) actually a lot fun. Usagi and I were like comic relief, Ami brought some sanity, and Makoto was just Makoto. We all had fun, and I honestly couldn't complain. Sure, there were little displays of affection here and there, and my feelings hadn't faded, but I had no qualms about this. After all, we were just girls being girls.

One day, after two weeks of Makoto/Ami, Makoto grabbed my shoulder gently, pulling back for a quick second before releasing. Lunch just started, and I was on the way to the usual spot on the grounds to meet up with Usagi, Ami, and Makoto. However, it seemed that Makoto had decided to intercept me.

We stood to the side of the hall, leaning on the wall and letting other students walk by. "What's up?" I asked. Makoto fidgeted around a bit until she finally shrugged. "Nothing," she answered. "Just wanted to talk a bit…is that all right?" I grinned slyly, "Alone?" I waited for the typical, playful, Makoto response – a grin to match mine and a little anecdote to carry on the conversation. However, she remained fidgety. This was making me wonder what she was thinking.

"I miss being with you like before, you know?" she said. "You're a lot of fun." I smiled at the complement and said, "Thanks, but if Ami-chan found us like this, it would make her wonder. This _does_ look a bit shady, doesn't it?" Makoto laughed and agreed, lifting the awkward tension that was between us. I told her that we could hang out sometime when we weren't busy, and she seemed satisfied with that. That smile she had on gave me butterflies, but I couldn't help but feel like it wasn't the friendly kind of smile.

* * *

That day Makoto and I had wanted had finally come. The two of us were spending the last half of the day together. It's been a month and some change since Makoto and Ami had become an item. They've always spent time together, always been happy like lovers should be, and I was okay with that. I've been fine although I still love Makoto. When I start her last trial, I'll know whether to give up on her or not.

That day at the Parlor was lots of fun, though only in the beginning. Before we left, I made sure to get down to business. "You remember we aren't done, right?" I asked causally. Makoto nodded at me as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms. "When _will_ we be done?" she asked. I shrugged, honestly not knowing myself. "As soon as you want it to be, I suppose." Makoto nodded again and sighed.

"Summer vacation is coming up. I won't be here for a while."

I tilted my head in curiosity. Where could she be going? "Why?" Makoto shrugged, gaining a face that expressed annoyance. Was it directed towards me? I hadn't done anything…had I?

"I have to get 'reviewed' – no one really trusts me, you know?"

"You mean the government?"

Makoto nodded. "Because I've been such a rascal, they keep close tabs on me."

"But you haven't done anything in so long!"

Makoto winked at me, an amused grin appearing on her face. "_Yet_," she emphasized. "They're just waiting for me to slip up." I frowned, wondering what the point of all this was. Why waste your time by keeping a close eye on someone to see if they fell? "But you won't," I pointed out, saying those words with conviction. She nodded, agreeing with me.

"As long as I have you, I'll manage to stay out of trouble."

A genuine smile lit up Makoto's face as if she had forgotten the reason why she felt annoyed in the first place. My heart began pounding in my chest because there was something off about the way she said that, the way her eyes looked at me, and the way one foot was suddenly touching mine under the table. I knew these signs; I'd seen them before. There was no doubt about it – Makoto was falling for me.

She had the worst timing.

* * *

July had rolled around.

Makoto had left the day vacation began. I hadn't heard from her in a month or so, but every now and then, Ami would give Usagi and I updates. Makoto called her everyday, so there was never much change on her current status.

There was one night – well, technically morning, since it was after midnight – when Makoto decided to call my phone. The summer heat had kept me conscious as I waited for inevitable slumber, so I was sprawled out on my bed, constantly trying to find a cool spot on the bed to lie on (of course, those areas soon disappeared because my body heat). My phone vibrated against the hard wood of my desk. The vibration was powerful, so the noise was pretty loud. Reluctantly getting out of bed, I hurried over to my phone and answered it without seeing who called.

"Hello?"

"Oh, you're up. That's surprising." _Oh, how I longed to hear that voice again!_

"Mako-chan? It's late. What are you doing up?"

"Trying to shoo me away so you can get your rest?" _I missed that playful voice…_

"No."

There was silence between us as I went back to bed, hoping a breeze would blow through my open window. Unfortunately, the breeze happened only once in a blue moon.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, that's all."

"I see." _But why call now?_

"And you?"

"Same." _At least it was me and not _her_…_

Another silence. Man, this was awkward, and I had no idea why. I was fearful that any silence that came would result in one of us falling asleep. Knowing me, I could fall asleep at any moment, even if I weren't tired before. For all I knew, Makoto could have been tired but wanted to talk to me rather than sleep.

"So, how's your _vacation_?"

Heh, I knew that Makoto didn't like using that word for her trip. It only reminded her of the fun she could be having if she were still here with her friends and girlfriend by her side.

"Boring. Not much to do. Yours?" _I can imagine the usual grimace on your beautiful face…_

"Same.

"I miss you guys, you know. I think about all of you all the time." _Do you really?_

"One more so than others."

A laugh of conformation followed. She didn't need words to confirm or deny anything I said at this point. I knew her rather well, though not as much as Ami did I'm sure. There were little things about Makoto that were too hard to miss. There was no way I couldn't forget any of her quirks – that girl was unforgettable.

"If you're so bored, you should do the homework we got for vacation." _Why did I suggest something like that? The question was so off topic, so random._

"Way ahead of you. Finished everything…well, everything but the English. It's still kind of confusing."

"I can help if you'd like." _Now I can seize this moment to keep listening her voice!_

"That would be great."

From that point on, I helped Makoto with her English homework, doing mine at the same time. Hearing her voice, despite all the hesitance and stuttering caused by the English, was the highlight of my day – and yet it hadn't even started.

* * *

After that one night of bliss, Makoto didn't call again. From then on, I spent the rest of the summer without her voice. The summer was kind of dull as a result, but I made it as enjoyable as I could. School drew nearer and nearer before I even realized it, and I was ecstatic. That meant I could see Makoto again, and that was all I really wanted.

Finally, the first day of school arrived.

Knowing who I would see sent my heart aflutter. By the time I got to school, it was almost time for homeroom, so I had to wait until lunch. Imagine the agony I felt waiting to see her. Usagi could see I was growing restless, amusing her a bit. She smiled at me as if to say, "In due time."

I tapped my feet until the lunch bell rang, springing up to action instantly. My legs were prepared to move, but I suddenly stopped all thought when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She's not going anywhere," Usagi's voice whispered in my ear as I wondered how she caught me so fast. Looking back at her, she giggled and let me go. Ignoring the strange stares we got, she said, "She's probably on her way to see us now, so relax."

I sighed as I grabbed my bag and walked out with Usagi. On our way to the grounds we found Ami and Makoto walking out of homeroom. Even before I could show my excitement, Usagi gave me a look, telling me not to do anything rash (especially with Ami right there). They spotted us right away, and that was when Makoto rushed towards us with happiness gleaming in her eyes. She scooped Usagi up in her strong arms – man, that made me so jealous! They laughed and screamed, "I missed you!" among other things. Watching them was a funny sight, but I wanted my turn with Makoto, and Usagi was getting all of her attention.

Soon, I got my chance. Makoto's wild enthusiasm died down, but that same level of happiness (if not more) shone brightly in her eyes. "Hey," she said calmly, quietly. I returned the greeting and was then enveloped in a tight embrace. She shook me around a little bit before letting me go.

"Come on, we should go eat before lunch ends," she stated. We all nodded and walked to our usual spot. Usagi and I straggled behind a bit, exchanging somewhat shocked glances. Apparently I wasn't the only who noticed how different that hug was. It was far from normal, and Makoto did it on purpose.

She and I needed to have that overdue appointment as soon as possible.

_**To be continued…**_

_Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked or felt rushed. _A lot_ of things happened while I was writing this chapter ): Hopefully you still found it satisfactory. Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	9. Not So Normal

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Nine: Not So Normal

I had let Makoto enjoy peace while she still knew what it felt like for a week – her final appointment had arrived. The strange behavior that had begun before vacation was subtle yet obvious. It was subtle because Ami wasn't catching on, and it was obvious because even Usagi picked up on it. I had to give Makoto credit – she was sneaky, and she knew she was sly. In front of everyone, she was acted as though she were her usual self, but there were times when she would give me an odd look or use a special tone in her voice just for me. Those changes weren't major, but they were still big enough for me to realize. It may sound as though I'm just imagining things or I'm completely delusional, but I know I'm not making this up. Makoto fell for me just as I had fallen for her months ago.

The brunette was sitting in my usual chair, fidgeting about and such. She seemed nervous about being with me, but nowadays that was kind of normal. Whenever we were alone together, she would move around a bit (she was never very smooth when it came to something like this). Of course, that wasn't for very long, since we would have to go our separate ways or return to Ami and Usagi.

Sitting on the bed, I asked, "You haven't kissed her yet, have you?" Makoto shook her head, giving me a feeling of relief. However, part of me was actually expecting her to say the opposite. After all, they had been dating for a little over three months, so it wouldn't have been surprising if they had kissed at some point.

"So, what's this appointment about? You said this would be the last one?"

I nodded and stared away from her, a sudden rush of guilt flowing through my body. "Since you haven't kissed her, I was thinking, you know," I asked softly, my heart pounding hard in my chest, "maybe you could practice with me." Oh yeah, I was going for it. This was the final test. If she passed, she would no longer be my client. If she didn't, her first kiss wouldn't be with Ami.

"Why?"

My eyes wandered to find her emerald orbs. They were full of uncertainty. Was she actually considering it?

"So that you know what you're doing," I answered. "Make her first kiss unforgettable." She studied me curiously, maybe thinking about the offer. She crossed her arms and sighed at me, wondering where to go from here. I knew she had trouble saying 'no' to me, so I'm not surprised her final reply was taking a while to come out.

"This doesn't have to count if you don't want it to," I quickly blurted out, trying to get an answer out of her faster. This decision-making was taking too long for my tastes. Makoto looked around the room, still thinking about it. I waited silently for her to decide, although this should have been a no-brainer.

After a few more minutes, she sat next to me and sighed, "Alright." My heart wanted to pop out of my chest as I bit my lip, wondering if she really wanted this.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "Kiss me then."

Makoto inched her body closer, sitting closer to me. She was beginning to blush as she intertwined our fingers. Her touch was so warm; I wanted to feel more. She closed her eyes once she began closing the distance between us. I closed my eyes as well and waited for her lips to connect with mine.

Sooner than I expected, it happened. This was probably the greatest feeling I've ever felt, the best kiss I've ever had. I felt so weak, so vulnerable. I felt her free hand move up my back, pushing me closer to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her neck, and she didn't reject me. She wanted this as much as I did, and she couldn't deny that. Our chests were pressed together, turning me on like crazy. Could she feel how fast my heartbeat was getting?

Leaning closer and closer, she pushed me down onto my back. She licked my lips gently, driving me crazy. I was losing myself, and I loved every second of it! I caressed her tongue with mine without hesitation. Suddenly, I felt a wave of jealousy wash over me because it was obvious that this wasn't her first kiss.

Slowly, she pulled away, causing me to open my eyes. She was staring at me now, looking like she was ready for more. "Sorry," she said, sitting up straight. I got up and sighed. Staring at the ground, I muttered, "You failed." Makoto asked me to repeat myself. I didn't want to. I had a feeling that if I did, I would say something bad. I didn't want to hurt her or myself by whatever I was going to say next.

"Minako?"

I looked up at her, slowly getting upset. Gritting my teeth, I said, "You failed, Mako-chan." I felt tears building up in my eyes. I bit my lip hard for a moment before continuing. "You weren't supposed to kiss me. You're supposed to like Ami-san so much that you couldn't fathom kissing anyone other than her."

Makoto scratched her head like she usually did when she was troubled. We were still pretty close, which worried me. Now, she could probably see the tears in my eyes, understand why I was getting upset, and figure out why I didn't stop the kiss. She could read me like an open book like this, being so close to me.

"I really liked spending time with you back when you were trying to help me," she said. "It was a lot of fun." I nodded to agree, hoping tears didn't fall down my face. She stood up and walked over to the door, picking up her bag from the floor and placing her hand on the doorknob. "I think I should go now," she murmured, hanging her head.

"Do you still like her?"

My voice cracked predictably. At the same time, a tear rolled down my cheek, tickling my skin. I grabbed my sheets as hard as I could, wanting a response. When I didn't get one, I added, "Be honest with me. Is it her…or is it me?" Makoto sighed and released the doorknob. She leaned against the door and gave me a funny look. In a way, she was asking why I had given her a choice between Ami and I. After all, she had a girlfriend. How did I fit into the equation?

"I know you have feelings for me, no matter how small they may be. You look at me different, and they way you talk to me isn't the way you talk to anyone else. And that kiss, it meant something," I elaborated. "If it were nothing, then it wouldn't have been so…so…" Makoto tilted her head curiously, wanting me to finish my sentence. "Beyond amazing," I breathed. For a moment, Makoto smiled, happy to hear her kiss was satisfactory. Then, it quickly disappeared as she sighed.

"It's her."

That was a lie, and she knew it.

"I had fun, Minako," she continued. "You're a great friend, and I enjoy being with you." Was she trying to tell me something indirectly? She didn't use an honorific this time. Maybe I was just over-thinking everything. After all, it did seem like Makoto was rejecting me. "I'm sure being more than a friend would be fun, but I have Ami."

An arrow to the heart. How perfect. She had such a way with words.

"If you want to be with me, just say so," I said. Makoto nodded slowly. "Well, I'm going home. I'll see you Monday." Before I could get the chance to say anything, she opened the door and left. With the door wide open, I could hear her saying 'goodbye' to Mom and exit the house. More tears rolled down my face now that she was gone. I buried my face in my pillow to stifle the sounds of my sobs.

It hurt knowing I had no chance with her. Perhaps accepting that was the first step to recovery. Damn, this was going to be a long weekend.

* * *

It's almost been a week. Since that day, I've been the same for the most part. Things were slightly normal – well, not counting the odd looks she and I gave each other from time to time. I hadn't dared to tell Usagi of what had happened, so for the time being I was the regular Aino Minako.

Ami hadn't suspected anything to my relief. To see that Makoto could still act the same with her, however, made me upset. I didn't show it – I couldn't – but I didn't have to either. Makoto knew how I felt, no matter how normal she acted with the others. We were never alone anymore, though if we were, it wasn't for long. Whenever I told her we needed to talk, she weaseled her way out somehow.

After another month of awkwardness, I decided I had enough. I needed answers, and I needed them now. Capturing Makoto was hard, since she pulled the convenient "I'm not your client anymore" line and slipped away from my grasp. Now, I had a plan, and I knew what had to be done.

One day after school while Makoto was standing outside, I made my move. She glanced at me with an exasperated look before turning her head away and waiting for my arrival. Talk about giving the cold shoulder.

"Where's Usagi-chan?" she asked as I came closer, moving the conversation in a different, unexpected direction. "Somewhere," I answered, rolling my eyes. "We need to talk." Makoto grinned at me with that know-it-all expression, ready to counter. "Not your client," she said.

"That may be so, but we're still friends and as such, we need to talk. Right now."

Makoto's grin softened into an amused smile as she patted my head. "How about this?" she began to bargain. I raised an eyebrow curiously, urging her to continue. "We'll talk about everything tonight," she planned. "I have to walk Ami home when she comes out, so I'll swing by your place later. Usagi walks you home, I walk Ami home, and no one suspects a thing. We're normal – as usual."

I nodded, making her promise she would see me. She agreed and shooed me away as Usagi came our way. Thinking nothing was amiss, Usagi grabbed me away jokingly and began our trek home.

"You've been doing very well," Usagi whispered as we walked away. "What with your feelings and all. I think she might feel the same way you do though…what do you think?" I giggled and waved my hand, saying she couldn't possibly feel that way. "Did you put her through _that_ test?" she asked, probably remembering the day she went through it herself. I nodded, saying Makoto passed just as Usagi had. Lying and keeping things from Usagi was hard, but I had to keep up appearances.

Things had to seem normal – as usual.

* * *

Mom and Dad didn't mind me having a visitor on a school night, especially when this visitor had taken care of me selflessly once before. They tried pampering her and treating her like a queen, but we had better things to do, so she politely declined any offers they made.

When we were in my room, she sat in my chair and I sat on my bed. We stared at each other for a little bit, waiting for someone to say something, anything. Of course, since I was the one who wanted the talk, I had to speak first.

"Promise you'll be completely honest with me," I started cautiously. She agreed, giving me her word. I took a deep breath and asked my first question.

"Do you like me?"

Makoto tilted her head, showing almost no emotion on her face. What was that supposed to mean? Why was her body language so cryptic? This girl knew how to drive me insane!

"I do, but that's not going to stop me from going out with Ami," she shrugged nonchalantly. "I like her too, and it wouldn't be fair to throw her away to be with you." She wiggled her index finger at me to emphasis her point.

"Who do you like more?"

Another shrug was her answer. When that's all she gave me, I sighed. "Why didn't you stop being my client when you had the chance?" I asked next. "It would have saved both of us some trouble."

"I only wanted to think of you as a friend," she explained. Then she scoffed, probably thinking about how that turned out. "We had so much fun together, and I wanted that to last for a long time. At that point, though, Ami and I were aware of each other's feelings for sure, so I thought there was no turning back."

I ran my fingers through my hair, wondering where to go from here. From the sounds of it, Makoto was trapped and had to stick with the decision she made months ago – even when things changed dramatically.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I sighed. "Pretend our feelings don't exist?" Makoto made her way towards me and sat at my feet. I looked down at her, waiting for an answer (if there was one). She frowned as she lay her head in my lap, staring into space and rubbing my feet. This was perhaps one of the few times I saw Makoto being serious with me, showing me how she really felt instead of some taunting or joking façade.

"I can't do that," she said softly, shaking her head. "I don't want to stop liking you." I mentally agreed, but what could we do? That seemed to be the only alternative if she was going to stay with Ami. We were both silent for a long time, wondering where to go from here. There was a state of confusion in the air, and it wasn't going to clear up anytime soon. Why did this love have to be so forbidden?

"Minako?"

"Yeah?"

"I've kissed Ami a few times, but they weren't like the one we shared."

I avoided Makoto's eyes when she looked up at me, not wanting to deal with this anymore. If I had to, I would ignore my feelings; there was no hope for either of us. I shook my head, telling her not to continue. She grew silent and put her head in my lap once more.

"We can't be in a state of limbo now," I stated. "You're with Ami-san, and that's how it will stay. I'll just be your friend like I've always been." Makoto only nodded, knowing it was useless to argue. It was better this way – Ami didn't have to get hurt. Instead, Makoto and I would share a common pain in silence so that Ami could be happy.

* * *

The next day was normal. Although we were both hurting, Makoto and I were good actresses. Usagi and Ami didn't suspect a thing, so all was well. Of course, the day had been completed by the odd glances Makoto and I exchanged every so often. It was a shame that we had a somewhat 'deeper' friendship for all the wrong reasons.

At the end of the day, I saw Makoto walking away from the school without Ami as I waited at the entrance for Usagi. She had told me she had to stay after for a few minutes for reasons unknown, but I decided to wait. Going home by myself was kind of weird at this point, so why not?

After ten minutes of watching students evacuate the area, I saw Usagi walking with Ami who looked a bit dejected. Usagi had that angry, determined look on her face, and I didn't know what to expect. Something told me that this wasn't going to end well at all.

"Ami-san, is there something wrong?" I asked as the two got closer. The blue-haired girl shot me a glare that made me tense up but looked away in shame a few seconds after. Usagi asked me if I had seen Makoto around anywhere, and I said that I had while I was waiting. I turned my attention back to Ami and repeated my question. She picked her head up and stared at me – well, it seemed like she was looking _through_ me – and nodded.

"Yeah, there is. Makoto and I are no longer together."

_**To be continued…**_

_This chapter went by really fast, since I wrote a lot of it a loooong time ago :D I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last one, so look forward to it! Til next time_

_Serenity101_


	10. In The End

The Client

_Summary: Makoto is Minako's new client and hopes to be with Mizuno Ami. Will Minako fall in love with her client? Probably._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is mentioned in this fic._

Chapter Ten: In The End

Ami, Usagi, and I sat at the Fruits Parlor, all of us silent for a while. We all ordered drinks, but I was sure that we weren't going to touch them. Ami was in a state of distress, even if she didn't really look like it. Usagi had calmed down a bit, but she was still upset (showing Ami's real emotions for her). My eyes shifted nervously as I watched them, hoping one of them would explain what was going on. The lack of information I had confused me because Makoto apparently decided to act so quickly.

"So, can someone explain what happened?" I asked cautiously. Hopefully, my voice didn't rouse any anger within Ami. She stared at me with accusing eyes – those eyes were filled with so much hatred – and quickly looked away. Did she know about what happened between Makoto and I? Did she finally figure out how Makoto felt? Why did she look at me like that?

"Makoto…she broke up with me," the blue-haired girl sighed. "I…I don't know why. I don't understand." I assumed the role of the concerned friend so that the accusing eyes would disappear. Technically, this wasn't my fault (Makoto was the one who fell for me – I didn't make her), and Ami and I were still kind of friends, so there was no need (yet) for her to point the blame at me.

"Seriously? Out of the blue? Just like that?" I questioned, eyes growing wide. At the sound of my worried tone, she looked at me again and nodded. The accusation in her eyes had gone away now, and I was safe for the time being.

Usagi grumbled as she crossed her arms, unable to get her feelings out completely. "You want me to call her right now? Because I will if you want me to," she promised. "I'll even go to her place now and fight her. Just tell me to." Ami shook her head rapidly and tried to assuage Usagi's rising anger, but nothing worked.

"Ami-chan, you can't just let her get off like this!" she yelled, drawing attention to our table. Ami shrunk in her seat and sighed. Joining in, I added, "That's not fair to you at all! Find out why she did this or we'll find out for you!"

Yeah, so I started digging my own grave. Knowing Ami, she wouldn't have the courage to find out why Makoto broke up with her, so either way I would be fine. However, I had to worry about Usagi because I knew for a fact that she'd figure everything out before I realized it.

* * *

Later that night, I decided to call Makoto to try to understand why she made such a rash choice. I turned off the light and found my way into the bed as I waited for her to answer. Perhaps she would get straight to the point and give me the info I needed to know instead of avoiding and evading. Then again, this was Makoto I was dealing with – everything was like some sort of game to her.

"Hello?"

"Makoto, why?"

"I didn't want to deceive Ami or myself anymore."

"Both Ami-san and Usagi-chan will realize why you did that and come after me, too."

"Everything will be fine. Don't worry about it."

With that, she hung up on me. I stared at my phone as it lit up the room briefly, knowing that things would be the exact opposite of fine when the others found out. Even Makoto knew it because her voice was so unconvincing. Sighing, I resolved on waiting for the day when all hell broke loose.

* * *

The next day was a cold one, though partly because I was up super early in the morning. I was meeting Usagi outside of her house on a Saturday morning to prepare for what could be my last day alive. Usagi had called me around eight o' clock this morning, waking me up from a deep slumber. It was then when she asked me to come here so that she and I could pay Makoto a visit.

Again, I was digging my own grave.

It was almost ten o' clock when Usagi came outside, closing the door quietly and giving me a certain look. "Ready?" she said breathlessly, as if there were some sort of hesitation to speak. I responded with a nod and motioned her to move to our next destination.

The blonde grasped my hand tightly the whole walk, and I held on to it just as tightly. It was then that I understood how she felt about doing this. If things were to go wrong, she would lose one friend just because she was trying to help another. Losing friends was a scary thing, especially to Usagi. Friends were her everything, and if she lost any of them, her life wouldn't contain the same meaning it once did. It seemed that in this case, however, she would lose one person or another whether she made a move or not – Makoto would distance herself from the others if she did, or both she and Ami would distance themselves if she didn't. It was truly a dilemma.

But when she found out how I was involved in this, how much would she lose?

When we finally arrived at the apartment building, Usagi stopped. She went through her pockets and soon revealed a key. I was confused for a moment, which prompted her to explain, "It's a spare key. Ami-chan gave us permission to do this." It had only been, what, three months since Ami and Makoto had been together, and she had already gotten a spare key? I don't know if it was just me, but that struck me as a bit odd.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Usagi continued. I took a deep breath and let it out before answering. I gave her the thumbs up and nodded, noticing that she was using me in order to hype herself up so she didn't chicken out.

Together, we walked in and made our way to Makoto's floor, where Usagi asked one last time if I was ready. I nodded without hesitation and led her to Makoto's door. With a shaky hand, she put the key in the keyhole and turned it until she heard a click. At this point, she knew she couldn't turn back, so she opened the door and entered.

We're so bad.

Naturally, we found our target – being the early bird she was – sitting on the couch and watching TV. She turned to us immediately, looking surprised one moment, and then unsurprised the next. She groaned and rolled her eyes, murmuring, "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

The three of us sat at the table in the kitchen. Makoto had turned off the TV and made us all tea. Since Makoto was the one who made it, it was delicious. Unfortunately, it lost its flavor as Makoto began telling Usagi what led her to make her decision. She had tried to keep me out of it and hide my existence with half-lies. It had been alright up until Usagi started asking questions. When it became obvious that Makoto had no more excuses to use, I spoke up and filled in the blanks with my name.

Usagi had been quiet up to this point. There was silence all around us as Makoto and I waited for her to speak. We simply stared, waiting and waiting for her to explode and scold us. For a while, it didn't seem like she ever would.

"So, she never passed the final test?" she asked me softly, looking at me cautiously. I shook my head. She looked at Makoto next, trying to figure things out in her head before she spoke. "And you like Minako-chan more than…Ami-chan?" she asked. Makoto nodded her head in confirmation. The blonde scratched her head and groaned, "Why must you guys make things difficult?"

"Are you mad?" I inquired, hoping she wasn't. I mean, technically we weren't at fault. Feelings arose when they shouldn't have, but it's not like we planned it. She couldn't be mad at us for that, could she? Like she had said before, love just happens.

"I'm mad at you guys for _lying_ to me," she answered, giving us dirty looks. We promptly apologized, knowing that we hurt Usagi by not trusting her. She took a sip of tea and sighed, sitting back in her chair without taking her eyes off of us. "But I can't be mad at you for anything else. It's just that I'm worry about Ami-chan."

"What should we do?" Makoto asked. We both looked to Usagi for the answers – hopefully one that kept everyone happy. However, that serious look on her face hinted that everyone might be seriously divided.

"_You_ have to tell her why you did what you did. Minako-chan, if Ami-chan wants to talk to you, listen to what she has to say. I'll support you both."

The three of us looked around the table, silently confirming what must be done. Once Monday came around, things would finally be settled, and maybe we'd have some peace.

* * *

Nothing major happened on Monday. Usagi and I didn't see Makoto much at all, so we assumed that she was chickening out of the original plan. We had gone home without a word and waited for the next day to come.

It was on Tuesday that I realized _a lot_ had actually happened the previous day. Makoto had called me early in the morning, telling me she was outside and wanted to walk me to school. I couldn't deny such an offer, so I got ready as quickly as I could and went out the door. When I was outside, she greeted me with a smile and gave me a quick hug. I was wondering where all of this was coming from, but I wasn't complaining. She even asked how I was doing and told me how beautiful I looked and all that sweet stuff. I liked that, but clearly something was up. First, I don't see her for a day, and now she's acting like we're together? What was going on?

Once we got to school, we sat at our lunch spot, sitting close to each other, almost as if nothing bad had happened up until this point. Everything was fine – it was like a dream come true – until Ami walked towards us. Makoto stood up and gave me a reassuring look before walking off. I realized that this had been some sort of setup, and Makoto had only been with me so that Ami could find me. Just perfect.

When Ami stood in front of me, she gave me those accusing eyes again. It was always me, wasn't it? "Makoto told me everything. I knew you were involved somehow," she muttered. "I was hoping you weren't, and it looked like you were really trying to help me, but you were only trying to cover _yourself_ up."

"I know, and for that, I'm sorry," I sighed. "I'll admit that I fell for her while I was trying to help her, but she didn't know that for a long time. I didn't influence her to do anything. Things just happened." Looking away from me, she let out a breath she had been holding in for a while. There was nothing that could be done to make it seem like it wasn't my fault, huh?

"You know as well as I do how love works. If I could have chosen who to love, I would have, but…"

Ami held up her hand up to silence me. She simply nodded and turned away from me. "Then there's nothing I can do about you guys," she whispered. "Take care of her, or else I'll never forgive you." Before I could say anymore, she went inside the building. Ami was now out of the way, and I had her blessing to go after Makoto. Things should be easier now, right?

* * *

That evening, Makoto, Usagi, and I had been hanging around in Makoto's living room. We had discussed what happened that day, whether it went well or badly, and what we should do from here. Usagi thought Makoto and I should wait for a bit before deciding to be together for Ami's sake; Makoto said getting into a relationship would be too much for her at the moment; I agreed with both of them. There had been a lot of drama, so it was only wise to let the dust settle before anything else happened.

During our little meeting, Usagi got a call from her mother, who ordered her to return home. Not wanting to get scolded, she told us not to do anything she wouldn't do and left the two of alone. Makoto and I silently looked at each other for a few moments. After a while, I looked elsewhere, murmuring, "I wonder what she wouldn't do…" At the same time, Makoto had uttered the exact same words, causing the two of us to laugh. Hey, great minds think alike.

"She's innocent," Makoto said. "She wouldn't do a lot of things for a long time." I wiggled a finger at her with a mischievous grin. "Rei might be able to break her – you never know," I suggested. We teased Usagi relentlessly, laughing as we imagined how she would react if she were still here. Our troubles melted away at that instant as we had the most fun we had had with each other in a long time. It was nice to forget that hearts were broken and friendships were damaged when you were the reason for all of that. Weight that had been on my shoulders for so long had finally been lifted because of this one moment. Life was good sometimes, and it was really starting to show.

Soon, the room fell silent once we stopped joking about Usagi. We gazed into each other's eyes and reached out for one another. My hand found hers, and our fingers intertwined. She smiled that goofy smile of hers, and I gladly returned it. Of course, this innocent scene didn't last long when she suddenly pulled me into her lap and began tickling me. I gasped for air and tried to fight against her, but it was no use. Even though my stomach was starting to hurt from all the laughter, I wished that this moment would never end. I wanted to be just like this with Makoto, the special girl I just happened to fall for. The tickling eventually came to an abrupt stop and ended with a kiss.

Makoto and I knew that a relationship wasn't a good idea after all that happened, but who said there had to be labels? She and I could be just like this whenever we wanted and still be friends for the time being. As long as we didn't show our feelings in public, it was fine. I could settle for this situation, and I was sure Makoto was up for it as well.

Looking back on it, it was pretty funny how things worked out. Clients in the past ended up liking me for the same reasons, but this time, it worked the other way around. Because of that, I got myself wrapped into drama that I usually tried to keep myself out of. All of this happened, and it was all because of Makoto. Perhaps in the end it was all worth it. After all, we were finally together, right?

_**The End**_

_And so _The Client_ is over! That means I can finish my other stories and post ones that I have been stuck in my head for a while :D Hopefully, you guys enjoyed the final chapter. Til next story_

_Serenity101_


End file.
